


Fighting Over a Spider

by ahsim_ynnad



Series: The Spider [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Angst, Aunt May doesn't know Peter is Spiderman, Confused Peter, Deadpool breaking the forth wall, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Gwen Is a Good Bro, Harry is a 'Good Friend', Jealous Avengers, Jealous Defenders, M/M, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Multi, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Past Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, Past Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy, Past Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson, Peter is a Little Shit, Peter-centric, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Protective Defenders, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Spider-Man Identity Reveal, Tags Are Hard, Teen Peter Parker, They fight over Peter, WADE WAS HERE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 23,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahsim_ynnad/pseuds/ahsim_ynnad
Summary: Peter finds himself becoming friends with the Defenders and Avengers... both teams want him... the story follows what ensues.





	1. 'You're Spiderman you don't have time to be waiting'

Peter didn't bother hassling Mr.Stark.

To be fair, it was Peter's fault... He was the one that didn't want to join the Avengers.

Ugh, but that didn't mean he didn't want to help out on missions!.. Now he just sounded like a child over something he made happen!

"I'll make sure Bucky and Sam clean up that lamp... again," Steve says appearing on Peter's screen, while he talked to Mr,Stark. He yawns and looks at the phone, "How are you, Spiderman?"

"I'm good. A little tired but I'm okay, man — sir... your honor," Peter stammers. Steve just smiles and then walks away. "Why is he all dressed up? Did you guys just come from a mission?!" Peter exclaims, the only explanation he could think of.

A second later, Natasha Romanoff comes into view and Peter flushes red even more than when he is trying to talk to Captain America without making a fool of himself. She's so hot and badass. Probably one of the coolest people Peter's ever gotten to meet. She's also wearing that leather suit. "Good call on the mission today, Tony. Who would've have known one of your wild hunches would have actually been correct?" She teases, hitting Tony lightly on the arm and then walking out of sight.

Peter turns to Tony, appalled. He can see Tony's mind racing as he tries to think of a legitimate excuse for what Nat said but Tony shakes his head and sighs. Tony's reaction confirms everything Peter suspects. He's utterly offended. Peter can't help but feel that way. He's been dying to go on a mission with the team. Tony knows that.

Tony sighs. "I didn't want to impose, you made it clear within certain hours you aren't available. Plus, you're technically not on roll call for a mission."

That makes Peter even angrier, and he's nearly jumping up and down as he almost responds to Mr. Stark. His availability is a frequent topic of argument for him and Tony. And it usually leads to his identity... which is another can of worms he was prepared to open.

"They're secret ops, Spidey We haven't done anything full scale since Ultron," Tony admits, squinting to something off screen. "They've been pretty boring. Besides, the state of New York needs you. If it wasn't for you, crime rates wouldn't be down by 9% and that robot would have probably decimated downtown Queens if you hadn't been there to stop it."

That doesn't make Peter feel any better. "Oh please. Vision or Wanda or even you could have picked apart that robot in five seconds! This isn't fair, Mr. Stark!"

"Kid, this is just what's best for you," Tony says, his tone of voice softening slightly.

Peter wanted to say he was an Avenger too... but he wasn't not technically, he only showed up from time to time if things were Way to out of hand for the whole time, like doom bots. Even then they tell him to bug off sometimes.

He feels stupid just thinking it and he doesn't want to sound like a whiny teenager but he can't help it. He's just so mad and upset at Tony for not inviting him along. He's been training and training and doing everything he can to prove he can fight with them, even if he's 'too young.' They didn't even really know how old he was...

All Peter really wants is a chance to get to fight with Mr. Stark and Thor and the Hulk. He wants to race Wilson across a forest and see who gets to the other side the fastest while trying to outrun an enemy. He wants Scarlet Witch to put up a huge force field around the two of them, protecting their fronts while Peter takes enemies out in the opposite direction. He wants to pick up Captain America's shield and throw it back to him. He just wants a chance!

But he ruined it...

"They'll call you if they need you?" MJ asked, and Peter looked up at her, they had been hangout more recently since Ned got grounded for punching Flash- but in his defense he was only helping Peter, since Peter wouldn't stand up to Flash.

"Well, yeah, that's what Mr.Stark said- But so far he hasn'-" He had been whining to MJ for about half an hour already.

"Well they don't need you. Not now, use this free time- Didn't you say you used to patrol with Daredevil."

"Yeah." Peter mumbled into the couch as he laid flat on it. "But- what if they need me and I'm out with-"

"Then you tell them you're busy, with other superheroes." MJ said and went back to trying to read over his whining.

"But-"

"Peter," She said with a sigh, and put her book down to look at him, and he turned his head from looking at the couch sit, to rest side ways so he could see her. "You're Spiderman, you have a life, you don't have time to be waiting on them. Now, either complain about school or play your stupid game, because I'm tired of you complaining about your stupid hero issues." She said going back to her book, and Peter blinked.

That was the most she ever said to him.. Woah. It was weird, not just that, but the fact that Ned would probably you;d've wanted to know everything, down to the detail, but MJ could careless Wait-

"Why does it sound like you're giving me relationship advice?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows. She scoffed, and he let out a small smile.

\--------------

He took her advice and the next time he ran into Daredevil- note that he didn't actively seek out the other vigilante, it was totally a coincidence.

"So... any Drug Lords you need help taking down?" Peter asked fifteen mintes- yes he counted them down- into patrolling with the Devil of Hells Kitchen.

"No." Ugh why did this man insist on short answers.

"Nothing, like a gang, or mobster-"

"Mobsters? Kid-"

"What? They're a thing still right?" He asked, and almost slipped while hopping onto another building.

"What do you really want?" Daredevil asked, and Peter internally groaned, as they stopped on a rooftop.

"Nothing, I just thought it'd be fun to take one-"

"Fun?" Daredevil asked tilting his bit a tad bit in confusion.

"No- not fun- I know it's dangerous. I know life job- lifestyle is very- VERY dangerous- "

"And you want to add drug lords and mobsters to it?" The man asked, and Peter let out a sigh, man this was stupid.

"No- I want to take them down- not add them to the city." Peter responded, thankful for the voice modulator for keeping his voice even, instead of having it crack half way through his sentence.

\----------------

Apparently the rest of the night Peter seemed clingy, and lonely. Because Daredevil offered an ear, and asked what the hell was going on in his life.

"No way! He offered you a beer?" Ned asked, and Peter groaned because of course that's the part his best friend caught.

"No- ugh- he said he knew a nurse that could patch me up." Peter said and Ned nodded.

"Wait- you got hurt?" Ned asked, looking over Peter's form, and he sighed.

"yeah- but it'll heal by the end of school- speaking of which..." They ended up talking about what they should do during the weekend. Which was mainly Lego talk.

\------------ 

"Bug boy! It's been a while, what brings you by?" Sam asked, as Peter walked into the compound, it had been a long drive, but May was out of town for her... Aunts, sister's in laws, best friends baby shower, and he took it as a chance to visit the Avenger compound the weekend. Last weekend he and Ned finished up the new tomb raiders-

"Nothing really, why you miss me?" Peter teased, walking up to greet the man, who was in sweats.

"Never thought I'd say this, but yeah, it's been what- two weeks, no one to make fun of- besides Buck-"

"And Barton-" He added, walking with the man further into the compound.

"And Steve." Sam said not missing a beat.

"What about me?" Steve asked as they stepped out of the elevator, and into the common room, where everyone seemed to be relaxing, except Mr.Stark.

"Spidey!" Barton said as he turned from the game he was playing with Bucky. "Finally a real challenge!"

"I've beat you on all courses." Bucky noted, and Clint rolled his eyes. 

"Cause you looked up the cheat codes-"

"You cheated, Mr.Barnes!" Peter said dramatically with a gasp. 

"You know you're not helping your case with the 'kid' thing when you call us Mr. and Ms." Natasha said and Peter waved at her.

"My Aunt raised a polite well mannered man." Peter said and walked over to Bucky. "Note- not a cheater."

"I only looked up short cuts-"

"Ah ha! You're suppose to find them. Cheater." Clint said, throwing Peter a remote.

"Thanks. Hi, Wanda!" He said, waving at the female on the opposite side of the couch, where he sat in between Bucky and Clint.

"Hello, Spiderman, how was your break?" She asked, and Peter shrugged.

"Wasn't much of a break, turned in a couple projects last- so I have more down time." Peter answered picking his character and car.

"More down time? And how come we're just now seeing you?" Natasha teased, and he was glad he had a mask on because he blushed at her voice.

"Um...- huh, yeah,because I had time off, but don't worry I'll make up for lost time!" Peter vowed. "I'm visiting for the weekend up until Tuesday night." Peter said, knowing this years senior prank would leave the school closed for at least two day to air out any chemicals. "If that's okay with you guys, and Mr.Stark." Peter asked, and he heard a collective of 'hmms' "What?" He asked, looking away from the screen.

"Wouldn't you want to leave Sunday night?" Steve asked with a hint of concern.

"You kicking me out, Cap?" Peter teased, knowing Steve was 'not' about scold him for missing school.

"No, not at all. But.." He looked like he was going to go into lecture mode, but Natasha interrupted.

"Don't you work week days?" She asked and Peter scoffed, they were definitely using 'work' as 'school'. Ok. He could play that game.

"More of a freelancer." Peter said, already ahead of both Bucky and Clint. "But, you're right. I guess I do have to call in, check in. You know?" Peter said, and groaned internally, knowing he'd get yelled at by doing this. 

He fished out his phone- and tried staying in 2nd place behind a computer, but ahead of Bucky and Clint.

"So you're calling, work?" Sam asked as he leaned against a wall.

Peter nodded, and dialed hell it's self.

"To call out?" Wanda asked, and Peter scoffed, did they really not have any faith in him being an adult... I mean sure they were right, he was in school, but dang, no hope in him.

"Like request-" Bruce asked, looking up from his book, but the phone stopped ringing. 

"This is the Daily Bugle's receptionist Molly Green talking; how may I help you?" A woman answered, and he was sure they couldn't hear her clearly with her soft but firm voice.

"Hey, Molly, I was just calling a head to let you know I'm not going to be available for the next week. " he replied.

The woman hummed. "Alright, then. I'll make sure to take note of that," she said slyly in fake amusement. "I need a name, sweetheart."

He leaned away from the other Avengers. "...." he whispered.

"You're going to have to repeat that," she growled in the fake chipper tone of hers.

"Parker," he says, cupping his mouth and the phone. "In photography." He faked a cough, which caused Clint to look away from the screen, and look at Peter worriedly.

"Oh, " she said, "Mr. Jameson's favorite ." He didn't have to see the receptionist's face to know she was smirking. "You may tell him yourself in that case."

"Wai- no-" Peter started to protest, but the line was already put through to Jameson. Peter held his breath.

"What- Whose this?" The rough voice of his boss came bursting through, and Peter had to hold the phone far away from him. Although feet away, he could still hear him well enough. 

"Pa-" He doubted Jameson would actually remember him. "Atticus." Peter said with a sigh. 

"What is it? I don't want any excuses."

"Sir, I am going on vacation-," he let the man know, trying not to coward at the thought of the man. He kept his eyes on the screen not wanting to let either man beside him win.

"You need a sick day, huh?" he said "Poor baby need a break?" A pause. "I don't have time for this! I need the photos pronto!"

"Actually, sir, I'm already on vacation, but if you want I can get you some photo's from here, there's an awesome view during sunset-"

"Fine I want you back Thursday- but no later or you're fired!"

"Will do, Mr.-" The line went dead, and with that- as he finished his final lap, of the short game.

'Boom' not only did he beat Clint and Bucky ! but he threw them off his trail on his identity! 

"Yes! You see that?! I beat them- and that has to be a record!" Peter cheered, jumping up on the couch in excitement. He then hopped after celebrating with a flip and landed swiftly on the ground in front of Sam. "Well, I'm going to check in with Mr.Stark, I'll see you for dinner." Peter said, and got into the elevator.


	2. 'Haven't Seen You in a Whie'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's going to be a slowish burn- but i'll try getting the X-men and fantastic four- but sense I already wrote like half the book it'll be messy and more towards the later chapters  
> also there's some 'smut' book towards later chapters

Peter was happy to say the least, the whole weekend the Avengers seemed to actually treat him like an adult, even included him on a discussion on what the best plan really was- of course it was all hypothetical, but they included, and he even fixed some details in the plans.

He wasn't sure if it was because now they thought they knew he was a legitimate adult, or because he had been MIA a while, but he was glad to be back training with the team, building with Mr.Stark, throwing out ideas with Dr. Banner and Mr.Stark, learning to cook with Vision and Wanda, running with Sam Bucky and Steve.

Peter felt his phone ring Monday night while they were watching a movie.

He knew it wasn't Aunt May, they had just talked an hour ago, as he filled her in on the horrible senior prank gone wrong.

He excused himself getting a couple looks as he left the room.

"Spidey phone operations, this is spiderman speaking, how have I ruined your life?" Peter answered before he could even think about what he was saying.

"Sp- Kid, it's Luke, you want to help out, or are you still taking a break?" Luke's low voice sent Peter jumping, it was urgent- they needed him! His help!

"Yeah- No- I mean, yeah I'll help!" Peter answered quickly and then thought on it. "With what exactly?" He questioned, going to his room to get his improved suit.

It was nice- a lot better than his old one- Mr.Stark had been working on it a while apparently and only need to make a few adjustments, like the vision, and the AI- and by that Peter meant taking it out, it was more of an Iron Man thing to have. but he kept a dormant mode in case of emergencies.

"Not sure, but we do know we're short handed, with Danny out with the Meachums'." Luke said and Peter nodded as he stepped into his room.

"Right, ok, where should I meet you guys?" Peter asked, grabbing the suit, and changing.

"The same Ware house from last time- wear something less... Spiderman." He heard Daredevil say, no doubt on speaker.

"But- that's who I am!" Peter groaned, but put on a black jacket, and black jeans over the suit. "I'll be there in an hour.... give or take."

"Hour?"

"Yeah- unless you need me there faster, I'm sure I can figure something out."

"No, it's fine, it'll give us time to plan something out." He heard Jessica say, and he nodded.

"Cool, see ya." Peter said, hanging up as he put his shoes on, and made his way to the common room to say bye to the Avengers team.

"Who was it- Where you going?" Tony said, as Peter stepped in with his backpack in hand.

"Sorry, I have I need to do. I wish I could finish the movie, Mr.Stark, but it's kind of an emergency." Peter said and waved.

"You're taking your bag?" Wanda noted, and Peter looked down at it.

"Yeah, I might not have time to come pick it up before Wednesday." Peter said. "Thanks for having me." Peter said.

"Maybe you can stop by next week-" Steve went to offer but Peter shook his head.

"No can do, my boss," And Aunt. "wouldn't allow two weekends." Peter said but accepted Steve's hand shake. He saw a bit of disappointment and Peter felt weird, did they really want him back? "But I'll try coming back soon, have fun on the mission though!" Peter said and giving his 'mentor' a side hug just to tease Tony. "Thanks for the suit, Mr.Stark."

\-------------------

The next months were amazing, him going off to the Avengers compound every other weekend- since during the weekendsMay had jobs out in Connecticut- it took a while t convince her it was fine, and that he could use the time to take pictures for Jonah J. Jameson, and hang out with MJ and Ned- which he did on the weekends he stayed in Queens. Sometimes he didn't go to the Avengers compound to patrol with Daredevil- or his new friend Deadpool- who was cool but crazy, very VERY crazy.

His school life was normal, with Flash bugging him all the time, and his grades were better than ever, especially with MJ helping Ned study, she mainly kept them on track.

AND as a bonus the crime rate was decreasing, meaning he could hang out with either the Defenders or some new people he met while on trips with the decathlon team or through the Defenders.

Like Harry and Mary Jane, who he some times confused for MJ on his phone- but they were polar opposites. they were a nice couple Peter met while the decathlon team went to MoMA, they were much older- like in their twenties, but they seemed to like him a lot.

Then there was Gwen, who he met on a trip to Oscorp. She was nice, and her dad was the captain- it was complicated, but she was another person that almost knew his identity- on pure accident.

So, the people that knew his identity were, Wade AKA Deapool, MJ AKA Michelle, Ned AKA guy in the chair and FRIDAY- privacy protocols keep her from telling anyone- technically she only knew his face, but he was sure she could find him in a heart beat.

\---------------

"It hasn't been that long- has it?" Peter questioned as he sat in between Bucky and Steve and across Mr.Stark, with the rest of the Avengers, plus some new people.

"Even Dum-E is missing you." Rhodey said, and Peter chuckled.

"Aww." he siad to himself and held his hand closer to his chest. "You have any threes?" Peter asked looking at Sam, who groaned.

"You've got to be cheating, man." He blurted as he tossed Peter the two of spades.

"Nope, but I've been busy, patrolling and all that."

"Yeah, I see that, out with a guy dressed like the devil." Clint commented a little to mopey.

"What's his name again?" Bruce asked, looking weakly at his cards.

"Satan?" Steve asked, and Peter barely held back laugh.

"Daredevil?" Peter said. "Yeah, he's cool, but he has bad taste in drinks." Peter said recalling when Matt offered him a beer- without knowing his identity- and Peter drank it- without knowing what it was- and quickly spit it out not like the taste.

"You drank with the guy?" Sam asked as he was about to ask Natasha for a card. All eyes were on him and Peter shrugged.

"Yeah, it was after a patrol." Peter said, recalling him waking up at 4 to sneak back into his apartment before May noticed.

"Hope you didn't drink and swing." Scott said, and Peter rolled his eyes.

"Of course not, I slept there." He said, like it was obvious.

"You slept at a mans house- who's named Daredevil?" Tony asked, and Peter nodded.

"Yeah, it's not the first time, his mattress is surprisingly comfortable." Peter said, and Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"Does the one you have here, meet your standards?" Tony asked, and Peter chuckled at the joke-.

"Of course." He answered after realizing the man was serious. "Look, I crash at his place from time to time after we patrol together, I'd crash here, if it wasn't so far away, because believe me M-Daredevils bed might be great- but yours is heavenly, I swear I could sleep there for days." He said, and sipped from his cup of water.

"Is that so?" Steve asked with a low voice, and Peter nodded ignoring the dip in his voice.

"Yeah." Peter said thankfully the mask covered his blush- because the way Steve said it made his teenage mind go bananas.

"Great, now Sam, are you going to ask Lang if he has a six or not?" Bucky spoke up after looking at Steve for a second, and nodded.

"Right-"

\-------------------

Peter was with Gwen, Harry, and Mary Jane out helping Mary Jane pick out some outfits for an audition, and helping Gwen pick out clothes for an interview. And by helping, he meant following them as they tried out outfit after outfit.

Harry and Mary Jane seemed to like Gwen, but not enough to hang out with her solo, but were open to hang out with her if he was there, and he thought this was a way for Mary Jane and Gwen to bond, her dad said she wasn't good at making friends, and he thought he'd help. Sure They were both older than her as well, but if Peter- the baby of the group could get over that fact, than he was sure Gwen wouldn't mind.

"Really? Peter it looks like she's going to a-"

"What- I thought it looked good!" Peter said, holding his hands up.

"Of course you did." Mary Jane said with a scoff, and him and Gwen chuckled. But he stopped when Mary Jane messed up his hair. "Come on, I think I saw this nice baby blue shirt, over there, I'm sure it'll match the Navy skirt you got from-" Peter checked out but nodded enthusiastically as Gwen sent him a look.

Harry and him sat on a bench by the fitting rooms, Harry had actually helped Mary Jane pick stuff out.

"I know what she looks good in." He said with a shrug, and Peter nodded, understanding, sometimes May asked for his thoughts on outfits before going out on a date.

"So how's Oscorp?" Peter asked, remembering the last time they talked Harry had been stressed about taking on the company.

"Good, my dad's been a real dick, but I think it's because he doesn't want me to ruin the damn company." Harry said, and watched as Gwen stepped out with Mary Jane, but in a matching outfit.

Peter jaw dropped, she looked amazing...

"What do you think?" Mary Jane asked waving to Gwen.

"You guys look stunning." Harry said, and Peter nodded, trying to speak. "Some might even say breathtaking, right Peter?" Harry said elbowing Peter, snapping him out of his trance.

"Huh- oh, yeah, I'm sure you guys will get the job- I mean, Gwen for sure, and Mary Jane you'll get-" They giggled and his face went red, thankfully his phone rang.

"I gotta take this." He said and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Tell your Aunt I said hi." He said, sitting back down while Mary Jane and Gwen went to change back.

"Right." Peter said and answered his burner phone that Matt-Daredevil gave him. "Hello?" He asked stepping back a bit so Harry couldn't hear him.

"Man of Spiders!" He heard Thor's booming voice through the phone.

"Thor!" Peter said excitedly but made sure to not say it too loud. "You're finally back!"

"Yes, it seems there was more thing needing tending to than I thought." Thor said, and Peter heard some mumbles.

"Right, everything ok now?" Peter asked, looking at Gwen and Mary Jane step out in another out fit, though this time they wee both different.

"Yes of course! I have handled everything, which is why I have..." Their was a pause and Peter frowned at the mumbling, not understanding it. "Decided to throw a ..Party? In my honor, and to welcome me home."

"A party?..." Peter didn't want to disappoint the god. "Today?" Peter asked, throwing smile and a thumbs up to the girls.

"Yes." Thor answered. "Are you not able to make it?"

"No, sorry, the earliest would be this weekend." Peter said, but he'd have to cancel a Lego session with Ned on Saturday, and that wasn't going to happen he had been ready to build the new set since he got it.

"It's quite alright, Spiderman. I just assumed with the team... moving closer you'd be more available." Thor said and Peter went to apologize, but stopped.

Moved closer? Peter wondered.

"Moved closer?" Peter asked looking at the phone to make sure he heard right.

"Yes, they had just recently moved back into the tower."

"By recently you mean..." Peter asked with a frown.

"FRIDAY has told me 14 hours." Thor said, and Peter blinked and looked at the window.

14 hours?

"Um, yeah, I'll come by tonight-"

"What do you think?" Harry asked, appearing behind Peter, making him jump.

"Woah- Hu?"

Harry nodded at the outfit in his hand. It was a nice outfit, a black button down, and black jeans. though it was plain it looked nice with the belt throw on top.

"Looks good." Peter said holding the phone back so he wasn't talking into the phone.

"I know, I picked it, now I want you to try it out, let's see what Parker looks like out of these rags. You need an outfit for my press event." Harry said, and Peter's eyes went wide.

"I can't afford this." He said, giving it back to Harry.

"Don't stress it, Parker."

"No, I can't this is too much."

"Now that we know if your eyes work, let's see if your legs do, go try it on." Harry said and Peter blinked.

"Hello?" he heard Thor say, and Peter coughed right.

"Sorry, I have to go, I'll see you tonight." Peter said hanging up.

\------------------

Peter had stressed the rest of the day, meeting with Ned for help getting dressing for an Avengers Party, was it fancy? was there a dress code?

But in the end it was surprisingly casual, and thank god he wore the outfit Harry had bought him.

The only thing that had him nervous, was meeting Dr.Strange. Tony had talked about him a lot. And Peter was nervous to meet the man. He been shockingly nice compared to how the others portrayed him.

"Then Deadpool came out of nowhere with a couple of tacos-" Peter was telling a couple of stories from patrolling.

"Deadpool?" Clint asked and Peter nodded.

"Yeah, Merc with a mouth that goes 150 mph?" Peter explained and Natasha frowned slightly.

"You run with Deadpool?" Tony asked and Peter nodded.

"Yeah, since last year." Peter said, like it was obvious, and it should've been common knowledge. "Yeah, it was around the time I started patrolling with Daredevil, you had to have seen the Newspapers headlines after Deadpool shot me-"

"He shot you!" Steve asked, grabbing Peter, and Peter chuckled, brushed the hand off.

"Relax, it wasn't fatal or anything- obviously, but it was back when he was still getting used to the 'unaliving' people. I jumped in front of a bullet that was meant for a robber." Peter said and Steve pulled him closer to him.

"Why would you jump in front of a bullet!" Tony yelled, and Thor seemed to agree with a frown of his own.

"What I couldn't let the robber die- Besides I'd heal." Peter said, settling in his new spot half way on Steve's lap. Chalking it up to Steve being protective.

After that, they all seemed to separate into there own conversations, going Stephen, Bruce, Tony and Scott, while still being on Steve's lap, even more now.

He felt himself getting tired and start to doze off.

When he came to it, he was fully on Steve. He could tell only a couple minutes past. So he could play it off, and stepped up to stretch, ignoring Steve's attempt to keep him in his grip- probably thinking he was falling off or something.

"What time is it?" He asked Bruce, who was next to where he was stretching. ignore the looks as he knew his flexibility seemed to creep people out.

"Uh- FRIDAY?" Bruce asked offhandedly looking at Peter.

"It is 3:46." She answered and he felt awake.

"Oh man, I have to start heading out." Peter said, seeming to draw Tony our of his conversation with Stephen.

"I thought you'd sleep over, now that we're closer?" someone asked, but Peter was thinking of the fastest way to the apartment.

"Only on the weekends, on weekdays, I can stop by for a while, like now, but I can't stay the night." Peter explained.

"Why?" Scott asked, earning looks.

"Cause I can sell 'business trip' to the Missus, but not everyday of the week." Peter said, and looked out the balcony, he could jump off here.

"Missus?" He heard Steve ask, and he turned around. "You're married?" Peter laughed, and waved off the ex soldier.

"No, it's more... 'the girl I live with' will get suspicious. And I don't need that. But- I'll see you guys this weekend, maybe tomorrow if I finish up Jessica quickly." Peter slurred showing how tired he was.

And because he was tired he didn't notice he said 'finish up Jessica' and not 'finish up with Jessica'. They had a case together, well it was Jessica's but she was showing him how to be a better Sherlock Holmes.

"I got to go, see ya." Peter said running and ignoring the calls for spiderman. as he jumped out the building. Feeling more awake as he fell.

\--------------------

He was with Jessica, Matt, and Frank. Karen had left early with Foggy, something about work.

"So kid, haven't seen you around in a while." Frank noted, when Jessica went to get more beer, and Matt went to the bathroom.

"Yeah, I know, last time I saw you, you had a beard everything." Peter said, taking a sip of his juice- which surprisingly they didn't making fun of him on. Matt cited that he would've just stuck to juice if he hadn't just gotten stabbed 'drinking type of day'.

"Yeah, and became a free man."

"Right, I heard about that, sorry I wasn't there to celebrate, Karen told me about it though." Peter said, and Frank's upper lip pulled up to smile.

"Right, so where you been?" Frank asked, and Peter shrugged.

"With recently, been hanging out t the Avengers Tower." Peter said honestly, knowing the man wouldn't do anything bad with the information.

"You been with the big dogs huh?" Frank teased as he sipped the rest of his beer, and tossed it in the trash.

"I wouldn't say that, I've mainly been training with them." Peter replied.

"Training? Is that why you've gotten better at kicking Rands' ass?" Frank asked, and Peter chuckled.

"Yeah, man, Black Widow showed me how to do that." Peter answered and Frank smirked.

"Of course, they'd steal our spider too." Jessica said, coming back from the kitchen with more drinks.

"What? They didn't steal me- and to be fair, I've hung out with them longer than you guys. So you guys technically stole me." Peter defended the Avengers- ha he defended the Avengers from the Defenders HAHA.

Matt raised an eyebrow at, him and Peter held his hand up.

"I'm kidding." He said with a small laugh. "Kind of." Peter said, and Matt let a small smile out.

"Well I guess we have to steal you back again." He teased, and Peter waved off the comment.


	3. 'Got to step our game up'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comments, questions, concerns, or clarification are welcomed in the comment section *shaky Finger guns* anytime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, questions, concerns, or clarification are welcomed in the comment section *shaky Finger guns* anytime

"We missed you last weekend." Natasha said, and Peter thought on it. Did he really not swing by?

"Oh, Sorry, I was with-" He wasn't sure if he could say actually names... "Daredevil and them, I forgot, then Deadpool came back up to Queens Sunday-" Peter started to explain, and stopped when he saw Nat raise an eyebrow at him.

"I thought we agreed on no Deadpool?" Steve said, handing Peter a sandwich, which he gladly grabbed. Lately they had been feeding him, which was amazing for his metabolism which he himself couldn't afford at times.

"And I thought I said I wanted my sandwich flat." Peter quipped but ate it happily after rolling his mask up. "Fh'k Y'o" He thanked with a full mouth, knowing it got on Steve's nerves.

"So, you want to train, now?" Peter asked Steve and Natasha after he finished his sandwich.

"Actually, we were going with Tony to get some suits tailored." Steve said, and Peter nodded.

"Is that where everyone else is?" he asked, noting so far he had only seen Steve and NAt.

"Yeah."

"Cool, I wonder what the upgrades are, he hadn't told me he was upgrading your suits." Peter admitted as they got in the elevator.

"Actually, they're more of black ties, and button down kind of suits." Steve said, and Peter frowned.

"What? Why?" Peter asked. "You need them for a mission?" Peter jumped up in excitement. "Are you guys getting James Bond gadgets-"

"No, It's for a ball." Natasha said as the elevator doors opened.

"Huh?"

"Finally, we were waiting on you." Tony said as they walked into the garage.

"What-"

"Come on, Kid, you're riding with me." Tony said and Peter saw the car an audi, of course, he ran over and waved by to the others.

"Woah, this is cool." Peter said, and Tony smiled over at him.

"Yeah?" Tony asked, and Peter nodded, before Tony sped off.

All the cars they took- which was four- had been racing for an hour before they stopped in front of a building.

The whole drive Tony and him talked shop, and ideas on new upgrades for his suit and the others. They also talked about his time with out the mask. Though Peter couldn't give any detail, let him know- no he wasn't married or had a girlfriend, 'or boyfriend'. 

They walked in through a parking garage, and up into a private building.

"So you guys are all going to a ball?" Peter asked, looking at the building, if he was right it was a safe house for the team.

"Yeah. Didn't Tony tell you?" Clint asked, putting an arm around his shoulder and guided him with the other. At this point he understood the team was more hands on with him, and he didn't mind, personally he liked the physical contact.

"No, I forgot to ask." Peter said, and saw a man in the middle of the room.

"Well, he was suppose to ask you if you could go." Bucky said from beside him and Peter was about to reject.

"You don't have to- but it is masquerade themed, so we wouldn't even know, who's behind that mask." Steve said and Peter snorted.

"As if, it's not like the movies, Cap- Steve," He corrected after Steve threw him a look. "Those masks don't cover nada." Peter said and Clint chuckled.

"Spanish doesn't suit you, bug boy." Sam commented as they walked another room, this one.. looked more like a fitting room, with an ottoman in the middle and swinging doors in a circle around for different rooms. Though it didn't seem to cover much.

"I'll have you know I'm good- I got an A in the class." Peter said and heard Bucky chuckle. " But,I'll let Daredevil know you think I need more help." At the name Steve looked back.

"Daredevil taught you?"

"Yeah, He helps me practice, he took a course in college." Peter said, and Bucky turned to him.

"You do realize there's at least four of us that can help you study." Bruce said, and Peter walked to the Ottoman, where Natasha was at, he sat down, and leaned back on his elbows, watching the rest of the Avengers walk in. Well except Scott, Vision and Wanda- who were doing, well he didn't really know what they were doing.

"Well, yeah, but I didn't want to waste your time."

"You're not, kid, in fact the more time we have with you the better." Tony said, and Peter smiled, as the man walked over to sit next to him. It was nice to hear that. To know they actually wanted him around. 

"Ok." Peter said and nodded.

"Okay." Nat copied.

"That being said, I think, Daredevil might get jealous I got better- more qualified tutors." Peter joked and earned a look or too.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked, taking a step closer.

"Well, we didn't just study while on patrol." Peter said, they also studied while training. "Plus, I'm sure he'd think you guys were trying to steal more time." Peter joked, and watched a man come in.

\---------------

It was a whole ordeal, everyone was measured, including Peter even though he protested. 

"Relax, you don't have to go, but it'd be good if we got your measurement for some clothes in your room." Tony said, and Peter stopped, he had a point. "For now though, you can play and try on random suits." 

That's how he ended up watching the Avengers undress and redress serval times, they completely ignored the cowboy doors. He had to think of dead cats serval times, because no way was he getting a boner in front of them. And when it was his turn, he didn't bother going into a dressing room, instead pressed the spider on the center of his chest, and let the suit drop around him.

He was happy that he was scrawny like he used to be before the bite, but had muscle, he didn't feel so small. He was also glad he wasn't wearing any of his Avenger boxers, instead just black boxer briefs.

The suits he tried were modified a bit as they talked in the dressing room.

"So, Peter, you mentioned Daredevil thinking we were stealing you?" Tony brought up, and Bucky muttered, lowly. "Way to be subtle." Peter turned from his conversation with Sam and Steve, to look to his side at Tony, who he was very close to.

"Hu- Oh, yeah it's just a joke they say every once in a while." Peter said with a shrug. "Nothing really."

"They joke about us stealing you?" Bruce asked, and Peter nodded. 

"Yeah, they Jessica pointed it out- or maybe M-Daredevil, I forget, but they noticed I wasn't around as much." Peter answered and saw Clint smirk.

"So they decided to steal you back?"

"No- Actually, huh, I guess yeah." Peter said and laughed, they had made more of an effort to hang out with him, even if it was just to grab a bite. He was sure Jessica and Luke were just doing it out of spite and to amuse themselves, and Peter smiled at that. 

"Well, Now we got to step up our game." Tony said, and Peter rolled his eyed.

\---------------

Apparently Tony wasn't kidding, because after that The Avengers were texting him, and asking him when he was coming over.

And The Defenders seemed to notice, and retaliated by doing the same, so he was torn between hanging out with either group most days. Which was even harder due to his civilian life.

Until he made himself a schedule, of things not to mess up.

May was at least two hours after school or decathlon/robotics meetings, and breakfast. Weekends with her weren't a thing, so he didn't have to stress that. And on Friday mornings before she left for work in Connecticut.

Ned -And MJ if she joined- was during school, Tuesdays and Thursdays after school. 

Gwen was Monday's after any school functions, and after May, sometimes she'd be at the apartment so it made it easy. 

Harry and Mary Jane were Wednesdays after any school functions and after May.

He had to patrol every day at least one.

And had to get pictures to Jameson throughout the week.

The rest of time was for any superheroing hanging out. plus Frank and Wade- since they weren't technically superheroes.

It was good for about three weeks. But unfortunately he forgot to factor in sleep during the weekends.

Meaning he was falling asleep at Matt's place, Franks', the tower, or at Deadpools.

And at this point being dragged back and forth between the teams wasn't fun or amusing.

"You okay, Kid?" Someone asked, and he nodded.

"Just tired." He said- but he was pretty sure it sounded slurred, and as someone went to lift him and maybe take it him to his room, he grabbed them and wrapped himself around them. He wasn't the best a retaining heat, and any source of heat was welcomed.

\------------

Sleeping at the the tower from that day was a lot better- instead of having FRIDAY heat the room up for him to stay warm, he slept with one of the team. Now it wasn't like it started like that, but he did always fall asleep mid movie due to lack of sleep, and he'd find himself comfortably around a warm body. 

Eventually they all were in on it, and he hadn't noticed till the fifth time.

"We don't mind Bug Boy." Sam said after Peter apologized to the man many, many times. "You were pretty cold." He said and Peter nodded taking the explanation at face value and not reading into the faces of his friends around him.

"Alright, now that, that's out of the way, what's for breakfast?" Clint asked, as Bucky brought Peter to the seat next to him.


	4. 'My Names Peter'

When he hung out with Matt, Jess, Luke, and Danny, it was different. Up until he made the mistake he did with Tony, and unconsciously wrapped himself Matt.

He was very embarrassed when Matt woke him up. And hoped off the man. He expected jokes after that- but just like the Avengers they understood, he wasn't getting much sleep due to them fighting over him. And also understood he couldn't keep himself warm unless he was covered with fifty layers of blankets.

The second time he stayed the night, he woke up in between Jessica and Luke, he left trying not wake them up as he went back home.

Danny was actually touch starved, and had been hesitant. Peter understood, but woke up an hour later with the man on top of him. Apparently he craved it in his sleep.

Frank was a whole other story. And not in the way he expected. When he heard- Matt gave him a heads up- he chuckled and nodded. "As long as you don't sleep naked, that fine."

"That's it?" Peter asked, but he just shrugged, apparently when he was over seas fighting wars he'd have to huddle with his teams to keep warm in some places. He understood. Peter nodded and thanked the man.

\--------------

The fighting seemed to stop after a month, and it was peaceful, he was good. Actually he was great, crime seemed to decrease- even more so than before, he kept up with school and May, even managed to keep up with his friendships.

And keep up with both groups.

He was getting more physical contact then any person should, and he loved it.

"You good, Spidey?" Clint asked, as leaned on him sleepily while eating a sandwich Bruce made. The rest of the team were either on a mission, business meeting or with family.

"mmh hm." Peter said never more wanting to take off his mask to rub his eyes.

"When's the last time you slept?" Bruce asked, sitting across him, and Peter shrugged.

"Finals ended today." Because that should explain everything- sure it wasn't college finals, but he still study big time with MJ, Ned and Gwen the past week and even during patrolling.

"Is that why you haven't been by?" Clint asked resting his chin on top of Peters head, and he nodded.

"Have to pass." Peter said, which was true under normal circumstances, but this was different not that he could tell them. But yesterday he took a test that could help him finish High school early. meaning he'd have more time to help May out with the bills and be out patrolling. He'd go to college but only take a couple classes.

"You can't stress yourself with that- here, let's go take a nap." Clint said, and effortlessly picked up Peter.

Peter held on and felt Clint sit on the couch.

"Spiderman?" Bruce seemed to be trying to get his attention for a while, and it hit Peter, they didn't know his name- just Spiderman.

"Peter." He said got an odd look from the Doctor. "My names Peter."

He was slowly drifting to sleep after hours with none, and he felt Clint kiss his forehead and he nuzzled further into the man. And he heard him chuckle.

\---------------

He woke up in someone's arms. The oil and coffee smell in in the shirt gave him a hint. The smell went straight to his nose, as the mask was pulled about it slightly, letting him breathe clearly while he slept.

"Tony?" Peter slurred, and he heard a chuckle. "You're back?"

"yeah." the man replied, and Peter hummed.

"Sorry I wasn't here to say bye." He said, and Tony shook his head slightly. 

"It's ok, you got a life outside us." Tony said, and Peter frowned at how that sounded.

"I'm staying the week, maybe we can finish up the designs from last time I was here." Peter said, feeling Tony tensed.

"The Missus?" Tony asked and Peter didn't answered, not understanding why they always brought her up- them and the Defenders, we he talked about staying for extended periods of times .

"You staying here the whole week? Or are you visiting those thief's?" Tony asked, and Peter chuckled.

"If you want, I can go real quick and say hi to them for you." Peter teased, and Tony gripped him harder.

"Or, you can see them through out your week during patrolling your precious city." Tony quipped, and Peter rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess I can do that- you know since you guys moved back here it's easier patrolling because most of the criminals are scared of you guys?" Peter realizing he never found out why they moved to the tower. "Why did you guess to 'relocate'?"

"Many reasons... the cost of gas certainly was a big-" Tony started to rambled and Peter hummed, made since to move back- then half way through his rambling Peter caught a tiny word in-between reasons. "...you...." And Peter stopped listening after that.

He jumped up to knees, and then dipped to hug the man.

"You moved for me!" Peter said, not exactly understanding why he was so happy to hear that. Maybe because his idol was saying he moved to be closer to him! and among other reasons... BUT HE WAS ONE OF THEM! He was a reason!

"Among other things... Yeah. but I wouldn't read to much into it."

"You care!" Peter said, jumping on the bed, which was way to big for Tony alone. Tony laughed and grabbed Peter, pulling him on the man.

"Of course I do." Tony said and stared closer at him, and it almost felt like Tony could see through the mask. "You know that right?"

"Yeah, of course, Mr.Stark." Peter said, to focused Tony's eyes on, him to notice the position they were in. "Well... now yes." Peter admitted.

"Peter." Tony said in a low voice, and just like that, Peter was prepared to give Tony his leg- like he'd chop his leg off his leg hand it to Tony, if that's what he asked for. He'd give the man his face name and ID if that's what the man wanted.

"Yes?" Peter asked, ready to take his mask off and truly show the man who he was- and then his stomach growled.

\--------------

He walked with Tony, he held onto Tony's shirt, to the kitchen where everyone else seemed to be.

"Young Peter, I hope you slept well." Thor said, and Peter nodded, grabbing the juice he held out, letting go of Tony, only for Tony to drape an arm over his shoulder.

"Yeah, best sleep I've had in a while." Peter said, truthfully, and finished the cup quickly. "Ten our of ten, would recommend." Peter said, with a grin.

"I'm sure Tony's glad to hear that." Steve said, and placed a plate with stack with food in front of him.

He quickly ran to the food. "Mh hm." He said and dug into the food. Steve always made the best- well Bucky technically cause it was his recipe, but it was still the best pancakes ever.

May was always a bad cook, even if she tried her best, she just couldn't any recipe quite right.

Then he thought about it... May was out working, and he was, essentially, on vacation.

"You okay, Peter?" Bucky asked, sitting in front of him, and Peter nodded as he finished chewing.

"Yeah, just think about this job interview I got next week." He said as Natasha walked in, stealing a pancake, that he gave up gladly for her.

"Do you not have one already?" Thor asked, and he nodded.

"Yeah, but Mr.Jameson pays shitty." Peter said and Tony frowned.

"Jameson- as Jonah Jameson?" Clint asked, and Peter nodded.

"That's the one-"

"You're telling me- you work for that senile-"

"He pays good-" Peter said with a frown.

"He's cheap-"

"I need a job ok." Peter said stuffing another bite into his greedy mouth. "Hence, job interview." He said with a full mouth, that got a pointed look from Steve.

"S'ry" He apologized, and blushed, and ate the rest, as the other talked.

"Wait- why don't you just work for me, you're more than capable- hell you already help me out-"

"I already applied." Peter said looking at the man next to him, who had a shocked face. 

"Really?"

"Yeah, like two years now, but I really didn't expect much, I'm not really qualified." Or old enough, but he kept that to himself. 

"I meant as my personal assistant." Tony said, rolling his eyes, and Peter was shocked- was Tony asking him to work-

"Are you asking me to work under you?!" Peter asked fully facing the man now, Tony seemed to take a minute to register his question, and then smiled like he heard a joke.

"Yes."

"Rea- Oh man." 

"What?" Clint asked and Peter thought on it.

"I won't be able to do it." Peter said, worked out the hours.

"Why not?" Bruce asked, and Peter stabbed the fork into the last pancake.

"I'm already busy now- trying to balance out the patrolling, school, work, and relationships." Peter said noting he barely saw May, and if he got a job with Tony he'd only see her ten hours a week- max.

"Relationships?" He heard someone mutter, but he was stuck on how this amazing opportunity was slipping through his fingers.

"I wouldn't have time to squeeze in an eight hour shift with you-"

"Kid, in what world does Tony work an eight hour shift? Or a normal one." Bucky said, and Tony nodded knowing the man had a point.

"I mean-"

"Nothing's changing, just whenever you two go down to the lab, he'll pay you for helping him out." Sam said and Peter tilted his head in confusion.

"But-"

"Kid, you already do it, might as well get paid for it." Tony said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"but I do it to help you... not for the money- I don't want you to think I'm doing this for money-"

Tony seemed to like what he said because he smiled softly at him.

"I know." He said and squeezed his shoulder. "But I also know you're tight on money, and I refuse to give out donations- so your going to have to work for the money."

"Don't you give money to charities-" Steve got elbowed by Natasha.

"Think you can handle that?" Tony offered and held out his hand, and Peter smiled.

"Yeah, thanks Mr.Stark." Peter said hugging the man, ignoring the handshake quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify he sTiLl hasn't taken the mask off- just given a first name


	5. 'Speaking of services, I'll need yours today.'

Peter was out with Eddie and Wade later on in the week.

Eddie was pretty cool and normal, aside from the whole alien thing. They had met earlier in the week, but they ran into each other again, and decided to eat- well Eddie offered, and who was Spiderman to deny the chance to eat after a busy night.

"Yeah, I didn't think Deadpool actually knew you." The man said, as they sat on a bench and ate chicken, he learned the man was terribly afraid of heights- so Peter didn't push it. "How did you guys meet anyways?" Eddie questioned like the journalist he was at heart and Peter chuckled as Deadpool continued to swing in the makeshift swing He made for the 'anti hero'.

"Funny story actually- but long story short- I saved a man he was trying to kill." Peter said, and waited for the man to finish another chicken "What'd you think DP was lying anyways?" Peter asked munching on his chicken leg.

"Are you kidding me?" Eddie said voice full of sarcasm. "Guys crazy, barely believe a word coming out the guys mouth."

"AND THAT IS THE SINGLE HANDED WISEST DECISION YOU HAVE EVER MADE!" Wade said in the distance, making the two chuckle.

\-------------------

"You stayed out late." Natasha noted, she being the only one who was awake and in the kitchen.

He set down the dish Eddie gave him- a gift for helping him with the symbiotic, some lady made it for him, and it supposedly tasted good, so he was putting in the fridge and saving it for the morning.

"Yeah, was out with some friends." Peter said before putting the dish in the fridge.

"As Peter, or Spiderman?" She asked, and his lips tugged, it was sometimes amusing how...'jealous' they were when he hung out with the Defenders.

"Spiderman." He said, and followed it with a yawn.

"You want to sleep with me?" She asked, and there was something in her voice that Peter's body reacted to, maybe he was just tired and imagining things, but... No, he was just tired.

He nodded, not trusting his voice to not embarrass him.

"You can borrow some of my clothes, so you don't have to sleep in the suit." She said, and he hummed, following her lead to her room.

\---------------

Peter woke up with a slight head ache- then remembered Deadpool shooting at some birds- none of which he actually hit, even though he could if he wanted to. 

He should've weaned Deadpool up because know there was a small ringing in his ears- but he'd be fine in a couple hours time.

He found himself in Nat's room, which led him to recall getting home late and all that.

"Right." He said and got up to go to his room and wash up before he went to meet the others.

Upon leaving the room, he realized he was in Natasha's sweats with no shirt, wow he had been tired- but that wasn't what caught his attention- no it was the morning wood, he had.

"Holy shit." He said, how the hell did he- he knew how, but shit worst timing.

"You lost, Petey?" Bucky said, and Peter froze, apparently Bucky and Steve had woken up to go on their morning jog, especially judging by how deep and rough Bucky's voice was- which wasn't helping his morning wood and his dirty mind wasn't helping.

"Um, no- I'm just on my way to the- my room." He said and continued walking=

"Your rooms that way, Peter." Steve pointed out in an equally deep voice , and Peter groaned, and tried thinking of anything but what his dick was wanting.

"Yeah, thanks." Peter said, he could climb the wall and crawl his wall to his room on the ceiling... ugh, deciding to get the embarrassment over with, he turned and walked through them to his room. "Have a nice bod-." Peter said, and internally cursing at himself. "i mean nice run- have a nice run." He said, and was ready for hell to swallow him up whole.

\------------------

"You know what, MJ, I'm sensing a little bit of hostilely, and I don't think I like that very much." Peter said into the phone after taking a shower- cold. 

He had called Ned and MJ- three way call.

"It's not a big deal, Parker- it happens to everyone." She said, and Ned like out a confusing gasp.

"Wait are we still talking about morning wood?" He asked, and Peter groaned.

"Unfortunately, yes." MJ said.

"So what, just pretend it didn't happen?" Peter asked, putting on a shirt.

"Yeah- I mean, they probably didn't see anything-" Ned started and Peter nodded.

"Yeah, you're right-"

"Oh, no they definitely saw it."

"Huh- how are you sure?" Peter panicked.

"You said you were wearing with sweats right?" MJ led, and Peter sighed.

"Oh- yeah- so unless you got a mini weinie-"

"What- no! It's not sma- I'm not small, ok-"

"uh huh." MJ said, in a tone that said she could careless, but cared enough to tease him. "I gotta go, remember we're going to the movies Friday- don't flake." She said and hung up,before they could say bye.

"so what are you going to do?" Ned asked, as Peter finished getting ready.

"Have breakfast, and hope for the best, i guess." He said, looking for his mask.

"Yeah, hey at least it's not small- other wise it could been worse." He said and Peter nodded.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. thanks for that." Peter said, feeling better- it could've gone worse.

"No problem- oh hey I have to go, my mom wants me to go to the store with her."

"Ok, I'll talk to you later, bye."

"Bye." Peter put on his mask, and strolled out of the room, still wet from the shower.

"Good morning." Peter said, walking into the kitchen, which empty except Tony, which was a expected since- Scott, Sam, Wanda, Vision, Bruce, Clint and Thor were back at the compound or on missions. 

"It is, isn't it? You took a long shower?" Tony asked.

"Not really, I just had to call a friend to... help with something." Peter said, and realized what Tony was hinting at.

"Let me guess, it started with 1-800-"

"Ew, no, Mr.Stark, believe it or not, I don't have to pay for those services." Peter quipped back for no reason, but it got a reaction out of Tony, Peter thought he saw just in his eyes- but he wrote it off.

"Speaking of services, I'll need yours today." Tony said, and Peter's brain short circuited, was Tony asking him- "I got some blueprints in the lab I wanted your opinion." Tony said, cutting Peter's thoughts- and shattering his heart- a little. Well he did until he saw Tony's lip twitch as he tried to suppress a grin.

Oh hey was just messing with Peter... Well two could play at that game.

"That's all you wanted my services for? Blue prints." Peter asked, innocently stepping further into the room. "And here I was dreaming of a chance to be under you." He said lamely- but put up a confident tone.

"Is that what you were dreaming of this morning?" Tony asked, making Peter blush- hoy shit, Tony was ruthless. Tony leaned on the counted, and eyed Peter, and Peter needed to stop reading into it

"Among other things. Yeah. but I wouldn't read to much into it." Peter said, quoting Tony to Tony- who seemed to catch on, as he grinned.

"Hey Peter, Natasha said you got in late?" Steve asked, and Peter scratched the back of his neck still a little embarrassed, as Tony stood back up.

"Yeah I was out with a friend." Peter said, and then saw Bucky eye him, but not Natasha- "Where is she?" He asked, and Bucky answered.

"Had to on a mission."

"Oh." Peter said softly, and heard his phone read. "Excuse me." He said, opening it, as he walked to the edge of the room to answer his burner phone. "Hey Ned-"

"Dude! You're in trouble- well I don't know yet- but you need to get home, like now!" Ned's urged, and Peter panicked.

"What? Why? What happened?"

"May just called my mom asking If I was with you- I'm sorry Peter- I would've covered, but she already knew you weren't over-"

"Wait- she's at home!?" Peter asked, "She came back early-"

"Yeah- I didn't catch the whole conversation, but I think she was going to try to surprise you since-"

"I don't see her that often.ugh" He groaned after finishing Ned's sentence. "Ok, thanks for the heads up, man. but I gotta go."

"Alright, good luck with May."

"Thanks."

Peter was on his way out when he remembered Tony, Bucky and Steve in the kitchen.

They were all in conversation, so he just left it at that, and made a note to text them later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK I need y'all's opinion- should I use magic in this? Or would that be over the top- I'm not going to specify in any type of magic- don't want to spoil it- but would y'all be down?


	6. 'What- ground rules?'

He got home, and hid his suit on the roof so he could pick it up later. 

He opened the door, and remembered to pretend like she wasn't home.

Walking in he went to the kitchen grabbed a cup of water, and took it to his room- where she was sitting on his bed.

"May!" He said in shock, and surprised.

"Peter Benjamin Parker! Where have you been?! I've been calling you're phone- all morning, just to find out it was in here-"

"I can explain-"

"Oh, I'm sure you can!"

"Look- I stayed at a friends-"

"Oh, really, because I called Gwen's dad, and Ned's mom-"

"Really- May, I'm sorry for worrying you- it's just we got caught up prepping for a job interview, and by the time it came to leave, it was dark, and Harry didn't feel comfortable with me walking out at night with nothing to call for help if something went wrong-"

"Job interview?" She asked, and Peter nodded.

"Yeah, Gwen got me an interview at Oscorp... and I was worried I wouldn't get it, so I asked Harry for help o-"

"Oh, Peter, you don't need to get a job-"

"May, you're struggling with the bills and-"

"No, you'r a kid, you're job is to go to school- go to college- let me worry about the bills-"

"You shouldn't have to though, plus this isn't just a job- it'll look great on my college application-" HE was going to continue talking, but a hint of excitement hit May's eyes. "What?"

"You're results came in- that's why I came early-" She then gave him a stern look. "Now, I'm thinking about not telling you." She teased, and he let his jaw drop dramatically. 

"May!"

"Ok..." She said, and grabbed a paper from his night stand. "You passed! You're officially a high school graduate!" She said, and Peter's eyes bugged out.

\------------------

"Sorry, it didn't work out." Gwen said after receiving the news he didn't get the job. while they walked around.

"That's fine. I still got to tour the place- for real this time." He said with a shrug, and she giggled.

"Right, I forgot you and went on a field trip. I think I like Ned better than you." She teased, and he pretended to be hurt.

"I'll let him know." He said, and they continued walking along the quite loud place.

"So, you never did tell me where you were going?" She asked, and Peter was about to answer when he heard screaming.

"Um- Gwen- I'll be right back-"

"Um, okay, where are you going?" she asked, and he looked around- damn it, the screams were getting louder, and his spidey senses were blaring.

"Um- I'll explain later- but I-" He ran off in to one of the alleyways and changed quickly. 

\--------------

"Good job Spidey." Iron Man said, and Peter nodded after finishing up rounding up all of dooms bots.

"You too, thanks for helping." peter thanked, and remembered leaving Gwen.

"You want a ride to the tower, we're in a middle of a movie night?" Tony offered, and Peter shook his head, he had to get this over with.

"Sorry, can't. I was out with a friend... But thanks for the offer, To-Iron Man." He said, and swung off knowing Gwen would be at her house by now.

He struggle to convince himself to knock, but when he finally did.

She took a moment- and he thought she wasn't going to open, but a second later she did.

"Hey Peter." She said, and He took off the mask.

"uh. Gwen- I'm sorry-"

"No- you don't have to apologize- I just... can't wrap my head around it." She said and he chuckled as she paced the room.

"Well, a spider bit-"

"No- not how- although that might be cool- No, I mean why.. why do you put yourself in danger?" She asked, and he sighed, stepping into the room.

"Because someone has to." He said, and she scoffed.

"The Avengers do that-"

"Yes- and I do too!" He said softly. "Like tonight for example- if I hadn't stepped up when I had, more people would have been killed- for what? My safety?"

"Peter... I know- my dad's given this talk- but I can't." She said shaking her head, and Peter wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry." He said, kissing her head, and she gripped him tightly.

\----------------

"Ok, but we need to make some ground rules." She said, and he tilted his head in confusion, they were on her bed laying down after he explain how he became Spiderman.

"What- ground rules?" He asked, looking at her, and she nodded.

"Yes, ground rules.

"Ok, like what?"

"You have to tell me if you're injured." She said, and he groaned.

"What?"

"Yes, I want to be the first to know-"

"Well that won't be possible." He said and she pinched him. "What- I don;t carry my phone on me, so I couldn't text or call.

"Oh, that bull shit." She said and he laughed,

"Bull shit?"

"Mh hm, Bullshit. How do you call for back up?"

"Wh- that's a burner phone. That doesn't count." He argued and she shook her head.

"Then call me from that one." She stated and he chuckled.

"Or you asking for my number?" He asked,d and she giggled. "Plus I can't give that number to non superheroes-"

"What- seriously- is that like a legitimate rule-" He laughed.

"No, I'm kidding. 

"Oh, whatever."

\--------------------------

Peter was training with Steve,and the team- though right now he was just getting his ass handed to him by Bucky, while Steve tried to help him.

"Ah, Pete, you're getting a call from a 'Gwendy'." Clint said, and Peter got hit by Bucky as he thought about why she would be calling.

"Ow- time out." He said, jumping over Bucky who nodded. "Answer it." Peter said, knowing Gwen knew that calling the burner phone meant no personal details.

"You sure?" Clint asked, and Peter nodded, grabbing water first.

"Five minutes, then I want you back on the mat." Steve said, and Peter gave him a salute.

"Yeah, ok. I can do that. Ok. I'll pass it along." Clint said, and hung up. Peter frowned and caught the phone mid air.

"What did she want?" He asked, and Clint jogged back to Natasha. 

"May going to be home tonight." Clint said, and Peter nodded, he wasn't staying the night then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the help- I do realize that magic isn't far fetched- but I've read works where they just don't fit into the plot, and wanted to make sure y'all though it fit in too , thank you so much for the input!


	7. 'Want to what?'

"Shut it off." Wanda said, and Peter chuckled, but answered the phone. Last time Gwen called it was to give him a heads up, he needed to answer.

"Hello?" He answered, and was surprised to hear Matt.

"You busy tonight?"

"You need help patrolling?" Peter asked, and saw the side glance Tony gave him, and Sam looked ready to take the phone away- which wasn't a bad response since Peter was on the phone next to him.

"No. But Franks's back." Karen said, obviously grabbing the phone from Matt.

"Really?" Peter asked. "um... shit, yeah just give me a minute. Warehouse right?"

"No, Danny's place. See you there." She said before hanging up.

"Where you going?" Sam asked, and Peter shuffled off the mans lap.

"Um, a friend just got back into town."

"So?"

"I celebrated with you guys when Thor came back." Peter said, and Natasha nodded. "I'll be back by the morning- hopefully." He said, remembering last time he had to drag Jessica back to her house- but then again it was Danny's place this time and not a Warehouse.

\---------------

Peter knew College was going to be difficult. So he only took a couple classes- making enough time for the other thing in life. Thankfully he didn't have pick another full time job thanks to Mr.Stark.

At nights when he stayed in to get sleep before testing, he couldn't help bout think about the last few years of his life...

He had know the Avengers and Defenders for years now- but only the past two had felt like he actually KNEW them. They had all bonded, yet he was still wearing a mask around all of them.

He didn't know why now... before it was because he didn't know if he could trust them.

But now he did he trusted them with his life- literally most of the time. He let them answer his phone, they've talked to Mj, and Gwen serval times, May once- on accident but he made himself clear never to answer her calls.

Then it was because he was afraid they'd treat him like a kid. Well now that he was eighteen he felt like it wasn't a big deal.

\----------------

"Haven't seen you in a while, Bug boy." Sam said, as him, Bruce, and Tony came out of the lab after asking Strange a couple questions for some artifact Natasha found on a mission.

It seemed like the rest of the team was watching a movie, and Peter remembered FRIDAY mentioning it.

"School." He said sitting next to Tony on an end on a couch. He forgot how comfortable the couches were- especially compared to the ones in his dorm.

He was in and out of it, and he felt the couch move, so he gripped it tighter.

" _I'm not going anywhere_." He heard Tony say, and Peter looked up at the mans eyes.

It was moments like these that Peter hated. His mind always tricked him. Because in moments like these he could've sworn that he saw longing in Tony's eyes. He had thought he seen it in the others too, but he had to be wrong.

"You ok?" Tony asked, and Peter looked down at the mans lips. and just.. he wished his delusions were real.

"Yeah, I just..." He started to say, not looking away, and Tony smiled as Peter tried to talk, which didn't help the feelings. He was close enough to kiss that precious smile. "want to..."

He side absent minded as he watched Tony's lip tugged up in a small grin. "Want to what?" He teased, but Peter barely caught the question, either to tired or to captivated in his smile and eyes.

"To kiss you." He said honestly and felt himself leaning into Tony's chest. It must have been a dream, because Tony just smiled.

Finally... it wasn't much, jut a light, tender kiss and not quite innocent kiss that was made all the sweeter when Peter licked his lip.

\---------------------------

He was stressed to say the least- He had readings he was behind on, projects where his groups weren't helping, patrolling was harder now that he had to be careful with the cops, both teams were kind of skiddish- protective, but they didn't treat him the same- maybe it was because they thought he was in a relationship.

Then he barely saw May, Ned, MJ, Gwen, Harry or Mary Jane, sure he made friends with his classmates- like Felicia- who tried sleeping with him serval times- but only succeed twice- so that was a plus- but it wasn't the same as his friends, he missed building Lego sets with Ned- which sounded childish, but that was their thing.

\-------------------

Peter walked into the workshop and stopped in his step.

He wasn't turned on. He wasn't turned on He was NOT turned on.

He lied to himself as he walked out, not wanting to interrupted-or invade Natasha's and Tony's privacy.

He made his way to the lab with Bruce, and found the scientist was still trying to balance out an equation.

"Anything I can do to help?" Peter asked, trying to get the mental image of Tony and Nat.

He didn't think they were together, but he could see how- He DID see how- how Tony had Nat-

Mr.Stark, and Natasha. Right. They were his friends, team mates- bosses. He'd let them boss him around- Nope.

"Yes, actually." Bruce said and Peter's eyes went wide.

"Huh- Yeah, what can I do?" Peter asked, glad he had a mask on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I post another chapter tonight?


	8. 'I'm a bad student.'

Matt and him were sparring,- Peter had his shirt off, learning pretty quickly into the match, that Matt would use it to drag him around.

"Kid, if you need you to, grip his hair and drag him down." Frank said, and Peter shot him thumbs up. "Don't be afraid to fight dirty."

And the rest of match was easy- Matt surprisingly going down after Peter tugged lightly on his hair. Though he groaned like Peter had pulled hard.

So after Peter had pinned him, Peter asked him if he was ok, which led to Frank laughing.

Peter looked over at the man, and Matt used that as an opportunity to changed their position, so Matt was straddling him.

Peter was going to say something about cheating- but then felt something. He froze for a second before realizing how dirty Frank fought. Matt obvious didn't say anything and Peter smirked, and added a bit of friction in that area- and used Matt's momentarily distraction to flip them. He for fun, gripped his hair and pulled a little.

"Don't start something you can't finish." Frank warned, and Peter took a second, realizing Frank was much closer.

Matt took that moment to bend forward and kiss Peter with a bit of force. Peter's eyes widened before they slipped closed, and he gripped Matt hair tightly. Matt shifted, wrapping his strong arms around Peter's powerful back and pulling him close. Peter gasped, own hands gripping at Matt's bicep and shoulder. The kiss became intense, Matt rolling on top him and pinning Peter down into the mat. Peter's nails dug into Matt's shoulders, legs spreading to better accommodate Matt's bulk between them.

"Frank?" Peter panted as they parted, the air sweltering between them. Matt chuckled, and Frank gripped Peter up.

"You guys guys going to actually practice or make out all day?" 

Matt panted. "Fucking irresistible."

Peter groaned, and pushed back into Frank, as Matt stood up and pushed against Peter's front.

\-----------------

Nothing changed for a while like many weeks.... Just the small kiss between him and Tony, and the threesome with Matt and Frank.

Which was crazy, cause surely something should've, right? 

He was the first one up, and decided to make everyone breakfast. He had been working on some recipes with May, so he could practice here.

"Need help?" Bruce asked, and Peter smiled at the genius.

"Yeah, I actually don't know how to work this oven."

"You'd think after two years, you'd learn." Wanda said, and Peter looked at the door way and chuckled.

"I know I'm a bad student." Peter said, recalling when Wanda used to try to teach him and Vision at the compound. Though she ended up giving up, it had been fun.

"No, just a bad cook." Bruce teased, and Peter pretended to be offended as they started cooking.

Slowly but surely everyone was waking up and Peter was about done, when he got call.

"May." Sam said tossing the phone to Peter, and Peter answered the video call quickly, haven't speaking to her in a bout a week- which sucked but their schedules weren't there yet.

Clint must've thought Peter was going to leave the room, like he usually did when May called, but he could easily say he was at a friends house now. So he simply sat next to Bucky and Steve, who had just gotten back from a jog.

"Hey May!" He said, knowing the mask he wore now wasn't one she recognized- it was made be Tony for him to sleep and walk around the tower in. "How are you?"

"I'm good, better if you called yesterday, like you said." She teased, and he chuckled.

"Sorry, I was busy in the lab. Then I kind of crash, so-"

"Crash- did something happen- is that why you're wearing that ridic-"

"No- I'm fine, May, honestly" he added when she gave him a look. "I was just tired, from class and all."

"You should come home, maybe you can try again next year- I don't want you stressing yourself out-"

"No- No, May it's fine, I promise."

"You also promised to call yesterday, Peter."

"I know- I'm sorry- how 'bout I visit you today, to make it up?" Peter offered. "I'll even pick up some of those meatballs from the place on 6th that you like!" Peter added, and she pretended to contemplate it.

"Fine- I'll be home after 6, set the table if you get there first." She said, and Peter nodded.

"Will do."

"Alright, well I have to get back to work, bye, I love you!" She said giving the camera a kiss and he rolled his eyes.

"Love you too, May." He said and hung up, and got up to check on the stove.

"She's pretty." Scott said just as Clint asked "You love her?" and Peter nodded.

"Thanks. Yeah, of course, why wouldn't I?" Peter asked, and grabbing a spatula.

"How long have you been with her?" Natasha asked. sitting on the counter next to where he was cooking.

"All my life, really. she's always been there." Peter said with a shrugged, then realized- THEY DIDN'T KNOW MAY WAS HIS AUNT. but before he could specify she wasn't his girlfriend or anything the Avenger's alarm went off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short... but it's honest work :)


	9. 'What? No kiss good bye'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *************means smut-ish

He was getting antsy. Not wanting to go back to any of the men in fear of looking desperate.

So he made the mistake- albeit an awesome one- of sleeping with Harry and Mary Jane. Which was supposed to be a one off, but they seemed excited for more, so he decided it was better than making a move on any of his team mates... he continued.

Hell, he and Gwen had to, but that was after they had a pretty crazy night with Harry and Mary Jane- but it was only him and Gwen that time- no four some- which would've been- No, he was already pushing his luck.

\------------

"No way!" Peter said, looking at Ned, who was accepted to his first choice University.

He was with May, Ned and MJ, just hanging out, since he hadn't seen them in a while. 

"I know right!" Ned said, and Peter grabbed the Lego set he was saving for a special event.

"Here/" Peter said, giving him the present, which MJ rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Oh, before I forget, I got you this book a while back." He said, and held it out.

"Peter! I need your help!" May said and but before he left, MJ shook him a smile, and he gave her a goofy one back.

"Thanks, Peter."

\------------------

Peter was playing Mario Kart with Clint and Bucky once again, this time joined by Wanda. Steve Natasha were watching, but were in the middle of a conversation. Bruce took up a book on the same couch, with Natasha head in his lap, and his hands in her hair. Sam was cooking with Vision, Thor and Scott.

And Tony had went to see Strange.

"No- way, you cheated- Bucky!" Peter was yelling at Clint when Bucky passed him-

"Wanda, can you help me out here, please?" Peter asked, knowing she had a turtle shell.

"Only because you asked nicely." She said, and Peter cheered when she hit Bucky.

"Cheaters."

"Peter laughed as they struggled to let any one win.

That's when Tony walked in with Strange. Peter had been getting along with the man, he even offered a spot to learn, though the team didn't appreciate him steal Peter.

"Hey, Pete, you favorite magician's leaving, thought you'd want to say bye." Tony called and Peter waved. 

"Bye, Mr.Strange- have fun beating up- Clint stop!- off world enemies." Peter finished lamely, and heard Strange and Tony chuckle.

"What? No kiss good bye for your favorite Houdini?" Bucky teased, and Peter frowned, then looked over at Strange.

"Let me beat them, real quick." Peter said, and he saw Bucky's fingers freeze up, and the only thing he heard was the games noises and his remote. He one, with Wanda in second. "Yes!" He said, and flipped backwards over the couch, to where Stephen and Tony were. "Sorry I wasn't any help with that file, by the way." Peter said, and Strange waved him off.

"Thanks, fine. Wasn't expecting much." Stephen said, and Peter tilted his head. "Don't take it personally, but I doubt you would be able to figure out something, Banner, Reeds, or Stark couldn't." And Peter nodded.

"Ok. Point taken, when's the next time you're stopping by?" Peter asked, trying to see if he'd been here next time Strange was.

"On the fourteenth. Sooner if there's emergency." He said, and Peter nodded, he only had two classes then.

"Alright, see ya cloakie!" Peter said, as the portal opened. The cloak gave him a wave and Peter waved back. 'Oh-" Peter stopped the man as he was about to step through. "Did you want a kiss?" Peter asked, not thinking anything by it. He had met a couple exchange students that did kiss when saying goodbye. Maybe Strange picked it up too.

Stephen seemed to contemplate it, and smirked after glancing around the room.

"Of course."

It wasn't till later that anyone said anything.

"So, is he the one giving you all those hickies?" Bucky teased, and Stever elbowed him.

"What-" Peter blushed, and releasing he forgot he visited Harry and Mary Jane yesterday afternoon.

"No." Peter said, grabbing another piece of bread. 

\-------------------

"Kiss good bye?" Clint teased- which was non stop at this point. And Peter was annoyed by it. So, as he got off the bed to go to his room and shower, he softly kissed Clint and walked off.

**********************

"Holy hell." Peter gasped as Danny dipped down his neck letting Peter breath.

"Don't let Matt hear you say that." Danny teased, and Peter pulled Danny back up.

"I'm sure he can hear me." Peter said, and smashed their mouth together.

\-----------------------

He swear he could've gotten whiplash by how things changed after that week.

From just cuddles and forehead kissed, to soft kisses anywhere- to cuddling even if he wasn't tired. After being pinned down in a sparring match some of them would kiss him lightly and grin as they won.

And then with the Defenders it was different, if they began sparring - it most likely ended in fucking, and he wasn't opposed to it. It was crazy how different it was.

Then with Mary Jane and Harry it was different, they seemed amazing, but they changed, he felt them slowly pulling back when they hung out. 

Gwen hadn't changed, she was amazing, but just as busy as him, and they video chatted when they could, and helped each other, hopefully he could see her next month when she visited her dad for an off week she had at school.

Ned and MJ were the same, and were about to start college too, so he was excited he finally got to hang out with them at lunch again.

May. god bless her, was his rock sometimes he'd visit her when he had a bad night patrolling. He was happy she was out making friends, and testing the waters with dates.

Eddie, Johnny, and Deadpool were awesome too, but man were they bad influences- well not Eddie, whenever Peter was out with the man he'd help Peter out, like once with his essay's.

\--------------

"Are you okay?" Bruce asked, while him, Natasha and Peter cooked.

"Yeah... just thinking." He said cutting up the tomatoes.

"About?" Natasha asked, and Peter sighed.

"My- I don't want to bother you guys with my problems-" He started to say but Natasha stopped him.

"I wouldn't ask, if I didn't want to hear, Peter." She gave a small smile, and Peter nodded. 

"Um, well, there's this- ok, it's going to sound weird ok-" He said prepping them but Bruce gave him a look.

"What's wrong?"

"Ok- right, so I have these two friends-"

"Just two?" Natasha teased and Peter chuckled.

"Funny- but their a couple, and-"

"You like the girl?" Bruce guessed and he shook his head. and went to say something but Natasha cut him off.

"The boy?"

"No- I mean yes- but- look we used to mess around alright-"

"With the boy or the girl?" Bruce asked, and Peter stayed quite.

"Both of them- but it wasn't weird. it was more of in the moment- and we haven't... like messed around in a while, but they're starting to act weird, and I don't know what to do."

"Do you want to be in a relationship with them?" Natasha asked, and Peter quickly shook his head.

"No- I mean I like them and all, but... not like that, just in the friend kind of way. If that makes sense." Peter said, and Natasha hummed.

"Have you told them that?" She asked, and Peter frowned. "In those arrangements you have to clear, maybe the reason they're acting up, is because they don't know what you want." She said and Peter shrugged, and made a note to talk to them next time he seen them.

"Yeah, ok.' Peter said.

"I do have a question though." Natasha said, and Peter looked at her, with a nod. "You said you haven't 'mess around' with that couple in a while, yet you still sometimes come home with bite marks and hickies?" Natasha asked and Peter blushed- and cut his hand on accident.

"Ow- tree hugger!" He said, and held his poor finger.

"Are you okay- let me see!" Bruce said grabbing Peter's hand, and Peter shook his head.

"It's fine, it's heal in a minute." Peter said, but let the doctor exam his hand.

"You have to wash, just in case, Peter." Bruce said and Peter nodded.

"Still haven't answered the question, Peter." Natasha said, and Peter huffed.


	10. 'You're an Open Book'

"Am I selfish, for wanting to keep you here?" Tony asked, as Peter tried convincing the man to take a break.

Peter smiled like dope, but reminded himself Tony was just being dramatic. Tony grabbed his hand, Peter drifted to the man.

"How 'bout we stay here, just you and me?" He asked, and Peter felt the man wrap his arms around him. 

"As much as I would love that, you have a business to run, have a team to consult, and ideas to make reality-." He said, kissing Tony's nose, and began to back away, only for Tony to grip him.

"Or I could retire." He threw out there, leaning into Peter, and Peter glanced at the mans lips as Tony licked his lips.

"That sounds more of a conversation you should have with Pepper." Peter stated and looked up at Tony's eyes.

"What do you're eyes look like?" He asked, and it took Peter to adjust to the subject change. 

Peter's smiled fell a little, they had no clue what he looked like behind the mask. six years was enough right?

Peter went to pull off the mask, but Tony gripped his hands.

"Don't-"

"I'm not going anywhere, Mr.Stark," Peter quoted softly, seeing Tony panic he added, "But I need my hand to take off my mask." Peter said, and Tony let his hands go quickly with glee in his eyes.

Peter took it off, and ran a finger through his hair, knowing it was matted from having the mask on.

"Brown." Peter answered, snapping Tony from his stare.

"I can see that." he whispered and caressed his face. He then ran a finger over Peter's cheek, and Peter took in the moment, not wanting it to end.

He opened his eyes- not knowing his closed them, and looked up at Tony, who had a concentrated look. He couldn't help but lick his lips at the thoughts that came to mind.

"Kid, without that mask, you're an open book." Tony said, and pulled Peter into him. And before he knew it they were kissing- nothing like it was with, Matt, Frank. Mary Jane, Harry. dan-holy shit he was a whore- but was softer yet force, there's was an urgency like Tony had been waiting for this, and he'd take his time.


	11. 'You Really Are an Open Book, huh?'

He figured out the Mary Jane and Harry situation- turns out they were pulling away because they didn't want to let Peter down when they told him they weren't looking for another partner- which was great- he didn't want to be their partner. Just their friend.

Peter stopped by the Tower after he finished up class, not bothering to put on a mask, he went up, and sent Gwen a text back about what they were doing tonight.

He didn't bother to look up as he finished up his text and stepped out into the common floor.

He got a respond quickly, and he could imagine Gwen texting under the table while her dad talked about work for a while. He smiled at the thought, and didn't notice the silentness in a fun room, until he looked up. 

"You lost kid?" Sam asked. and Peter froze, huh, he forgot it was only Tony that had seen him.

"It hurts you don't recognize me Sam." Peter said with a pout, and Sam's eyes bugged out.

"Peter!" Clint said and Steve was up from his seat.

"Yeah, sorry, I don't know why I thought you guys would recognize me without the mask." Peter said, blushing a bit at his stupidity, then felt his phone buzz from a notification.

"New phone?" Natasha asked, and Peter frowned for a second then looked up and smiled.

"No, actually this is my real one." He said, then fished out the phone Matt gave him years back. "This one is my Spiderman phone." He said, and she nodded.

"So, what made you show your doll face?" Bucky asked, and Peter blushed again.

"You really are an open book, huh?" Tony said, and Peter glared at the man

"Yup." Clint said, and Peter through his burner phone at the man- who dodged.

"How old are exactly?" Steve asked and Peter tensed, he knew this was coming, so he hesitantly looked at the man who was standing a couple feet away.

"Old enough." He teased with a wink, hoping it was enough to get him out of answering.

"Peter-" His phone started ringing.

"hello-"

"Peter! I need you're help-"

"What's wrong?" Peter asked worried.

"Nothing bad- I just- I love my dad, but I can't take another horrible joke." She said and he laughed.

"And how would I help- I'd probably make it worse." Peter said, and she giggled.

Then he heard her cover the phone and start talking to her dad. Then a moment later she spoke. "I told him you were on your way- he made you hot chocolate by the way."

"Aw- really? Tell you dad I said thanks for the coco- and I'll be there soon,"

"Will do, bye. Love you." She said and he smiled.

"Yeah , Love you Gwen." He said and hung up.

"So you're with Gwen now?" Sam asked, and Peter smiled, but shook his head.

"No, no."

"A will they; won't they situation." Clint said, at the same time Sam said, 

"I mean, her dad only made you hot coco, and you only told the girl you love her-"

"Well- not like that." Peter said. He then remembered why he came over after class. "Oh- I figured it out!" He said excitedly and jumped to Natasha. 

"What did you figure out, мой маленький паук." She said and he sat on in front of her on the coffee table.

"So, turns out they didn't know how to reject me!" He said and she smiled.

"And you're happy about that?" Bucky asked, and Peter nodded over at him.

"I like them as friends- I'd hate to lose them- plus I'm interested in-" Someone else? No. they're were multiple people just not Mary Jane and Harry. He took a while, then just frowned. "Not them, for sure-" He said stripping down to his Spiderman suit under his clothes. "I'll figure out the rest later." He said stuffing his clothes in to his back. He put his mask half way on, and gave Tony and Natasha a kiss- them being the ones close to him. "But right now- I have a date to rescue." He said and jumping off the balcony.

\----------------

It always helped to focus on saving people, rather than dwelling on his life dilemma's. 

It was easier, when he had the mask on as went patrolling, he was just the Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman, he didn't have to worry about test, relationships, bills. Just on saving the people of New York.

But after he took the mask off and went to bed, he stayed up past 2 and with lingering thoughts. Like were the Avengers leading him on? Were the Defenders using as a toy?

He knew they weren't fair questioned, because he put himself in the situation, and continued to let it happen, but he couldn't help think if they cared like he did, did they put as much feelings into the soft kisses, did they put as much passion int-

"Ask them." Gwen said, and Peter looked at her as they sat on the roof of her dad's place. "You'll never know how they really feel if you don't ask them." She said, offering him a helpful smile, and he couldn't bring himself to smile back.

"All of them- that doesn't even sound good- I'm just selfish-"

"You can't help if you fell for them." She said, running a hand through his matted hair, and he took that moment to admire her.

"Why couldn't I have fallen for you?" He wished, and Gwen smiled.

"I'm faltered, really, but you know that wouldn't have worked out." She said, and Peter saw a tear fall form her eyes, as she ran a hand to caress his face. "As much as I wished too." She said and Peter grabbed her hand, and kissed the inside of her palm.

"I love you. Gwendy" He said, and she smiled.

"I love you too, Peter." She replied.

"I want you to meet them..."

\----------------------

He had shown up for movie night, with Gwen, who was nervous, and rambling and Peter couldn't help but smile at her rambling- is this what Tony felt like like he talked and talked and talked...

"Gwen, you'll be fine, just try not to piss off the Hulk-"

"Oh my god- is he going to be there- is he like- green- no don't answer that you're obviously joki- you are kidding right?" She asked, and he couldn't help but laugh at her worry.

"Of course I am, Bruce, is cool, relax- and not green- so sorry about that." He answered, and she nodded.

"Right. Of course he's not green, I knew that." She said, and the doors opened.

"They'll love you, relax." He said, and guided her into the room, where there was serval groups of people talking.

Peter guided them to, Steve, Natasha, and Sam. 

"Hey guys." He said, and smiled at them. "This is Gwen, this is Steve, Sam, and Nat-asha." He said, and Gwen nodded and held out her hand.

"Hey Peter, it's nice to finally meet you, Gwen. Peter talks an awful lot about you." Steve said, and Gwen smiled a bit to widely as they shook hands.

"Really? I didn't think you'd talk about me- with all the superheroing- you guys do... which is great by the way- good job.. on saving the world and um- Nice to meet you, Mr-Captain-"

"No, it's Steve, you can call me Steve." He said, putting Gwen out of her misery, making Peter laughed- which led to Gwen glaring at him.

"Sorry." He quickly said, and then turned to Sam. "Um, I heard you finally beat Clint."

"If you count rigging the thing with Tony's help beating Clint, then yeah, I beat him." Sam said, and Peter laughed, and looked at Gwen. 

"Right, so Sam hasn't been able to beat Clint in any game-" Peter began to explain, and Gwen stifled a laugh.

"It's alright to laugh, Gwen, it's pretty sad." Natasha said.

The whole night Peter was with Gwen, talking to everyone- and made sure to make her feel included- like explaining some- not all- inside jokes so she got jokes, and it was nice. They mainly stayed with Bruce, Gwen talking 'shop/lab' with him, and talked about recent studies- theories and all that. 

But they had to leave early due to her father calling about her early flight in the morning.

\------------------------

"You want to go for a walk?" Bucky asked and Peter looked up at the man. They were comfortably laying on Bucky's bed. Bucky's heads were running through Peters head, and Peter was almost asleep- he wanted to hit his past self for not taking off the mask sooner- because Bucky's hands were like heaven in his hair.

"Sure." He said, getting up, and Bucky pulled him down, "Wha-" Then shut him up with a kiss.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself." He said, with a smirk, and Peter smiled at him like a dope. He then went back in for a kiss.

He wasn't sure what he was doing with the either team- but he never wanted it to stop. But he knew at some point they'd have to talk about it.

"I've missed you, doll." He said in his Brooklyn accent, and Peter almost melted.

"I'm here."

"I know. But you've been gone a while." He said, and Peter hummed into the kiss. He had been busy school.

\------------------

That marked the first day Peter Parker was out with any of his team mates- at least on the Avengers front.

It was fun to not have to worry about his identity, and just to be out and about seeing new things- though he lived in New York his whole life- things changed constantly, so it was fun.

Sam was just as crazy as he thought he would be. He usually went out with Wanda and Vision to pick up some extra ingredients. Then drove with Steve on his motorcycle- which was the coolest, sometimes him and Nat raced, hit was fun. With Tony, it was usually to the park in the middle of the night to get air after being cooped up in the workshop. But he usually had to convince Bruce to get out, the doctor still being shy about being out and about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He doesn't NOT want to be with the Avengers/Defenders, he just wishes it was a bit simpler


	12. 'We Needed to Talk.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ******************* means smut in that part of chapter  
> \---------------- means no smut in that part of chapter

*****************

"You seem a little distracted." Matt said, getting behind Peter, and Peter smirked, semi public sex wasn't his thing- but right now, didn't seem like a half bad idea. They were sparing on his roof top.

"Up here?" Peter asked, and smiled to himself. "Just cause you can't see, doesn't mean the rest of us can't." Peter teased, and Matt chuckled as him bit Peter's ear lobe. "You know I'm pretty sure there's a law against this-" Peter started but pushed Matt a brick wall.

"Mh- I don't hear an objection." Matt said, and flipped them so Peter was against the tree, and aggressively kissed Peter.

"Maybe we should take this some where else." Peter said, and Matt huffed, kissing down Peter's neck, and suck down on one of Peter's spots, the ones that made Peter's knees go weak. "Matt!" Peter groaned quietly. It last a while, but then Matt stopped out of nowhere, making Peter whine. "Oh, come on- you can't leave me hanging Matt!" Peter said, and Matt chuckled.

"You're right, it's indecent exposure." Matt said, and Peter huffed not liking when Matt played with him, so he groped Matt, just before moved to walk- but grabbed him and pushed him back against the wall with a groan.

"I thought you said it was indecent exposure?" Peter question loving Matt man handling him.

"Yeah, but what do I know? I'm just a lawyer?" Matt teased and Peter chuckled into the fierce kiss.

Peter felt a buzzing in his pocket and Matt chuckled.

"Didn't know you had a-"

"It's my phone." Peter quickly stated with a grin, and Matt went to his ear, and bit lightly on his lobe.

"Answer it." Matt said, and Peter stared for a minute, before Matt brushed his knee against Peter's crotch.

Peter scrambled to get the phone out. and Matt traveled down his neck.

"Hey, what's up?" Peter panted as he answered the call, not really looking at the Caller ID.

"Peter?" Steve questioned and Peter barely held back a groan and as Matt un did his belt buckle.

"Yea- Steve! Hey- how.. can I help you?" Peter asked, as Matt dropped to his knees quickly.

"Are you out? You sound winded?" Steve questioned, and Peter groaned. "Peter?" Steve asked, and his voice did things to Peter.

"Yes?" Peter moaned and all hope of Steve staying clueless was out the window.

"Are you-"

"Yes- oh my god yes." Peter pleaded, and he didn't know who he was talking to.

"Tell him to help you." Matt said, and Peter's brain short circuited.

"Steve" Peter moaned throwing his head back against the wall, he was close- but didn't want it to end just yet. 

"Yes?" Steve answered after he cleared his throat- Peter noted his voice was deeper.

"Talk to me, please." Peter begged, and headed another person through the phone.

"I think you broke, Stevie." Bucky said, and Peter groaned again as Matt took him whole.

*************************

"Bucky!" Peter said, as he landed in the tower. "Didn't think you'd be up." Peter said taking off the mask, and Bucky eyed him up and down.

"Have a fun night?" Bucky asked, stalking towards Peter, and carefully grabbed his chin so Peter was looking at him. 

"You know I'm not delicate, right?" Peter said and Bucky's eyes went dark, and the way he looked at Peter sent shivers down his back.

"We'll see." 

******

He whites out for a moment, coming to as Bucky reaches his own climax and spills inside of him. It feels so hot inside of him and he lets out a small whimper when Bucky pulls out and collapses next to him, the older man immediately reaching out to pull Peter to lay half on top of him. They're quiet for a second before Bucky shifts and makes a sound like he's processing his own words before saying them.

"I'm sorry if I was too rough, if I...hurt you, I shouldn't have done that." He sounds so upset with himself—disgusted almost—and Peter's heart hurts. but he didn't regret sleeping with Bucky and, if anything, that was probably one of the best orgasms of his life. When he tells Bucky this much, the man lets out a huff of laughter, running his flesh fingers through Peter's hair until the he falls asleep in Bucky's arms.

\-------------------

Soon after, Peter was caught up with many of the others too. It helped burn energy. and he was alright with it. 

Or at least he was until the night he got home after a night out with Jessica and Danny.

"Wonder twins forget to go easy?" Clint teased, and Peter laughed off the comment, knowing he wasn't slut shaming him just teasing the way he was walking.

"No- it wasn't them- luckily the quick healing helps with that." He said, and walked to the couch to sit.

"bad night?" Wanda asked, and Peter shook his head with a smile.

"No, um... it's just um, Jes- My friend wanted to try something new." Meaning wanted to see how good Danny was- Jesica and Danny hadn't slept together till that night. 

He saw flickers of jealously, and anger go through there eyes, and Peter regretted confiding in them quickly.

"Sorry- I shouldn't have said anything-" Peter said, getting up and Clint stopped him.

"No, it's ok, you have other partners- it's fine." He said, and Peter felt hurt. but nodded, still getting up, which hurt because of how sore he was.

"I'm just going to go study." Peter said, and walked into the elevator.

he decided he should've token Gwen's advice and talked to them earlier.

\--------------------

"You know why-" He heard Bruce ask, as he stepped out. He had called them all to the common room, now prepared to establish what was going on between them and him.

"We needed to talk." Peter said, and stood in front of his friends.

"About?" Tony asked, and Peter eyed him a minute- it was clear someone else dragged him from the 'shop.

"Us." Peter taking a breath to explain. "Look, I don't know what we are- like, fuck buddies, if this is a no strings attached deal, if we're exclusive- or as exclusive as possible, if I'm able talk to any one-"

"Peter, I think I speak for all of us, when I say that we'll be happy with anything you give. us." Bruce said, and Peter shook his head and put his hands on his heads.

"But that's the thing- it shouldn't just be about me- it should be about what you guys want, I should know your boundaries - and not just in bed- You guys should have a say- because if it hurts you guys that I'm out getting fucked by Daredevil and the Punisher, I'll stop-"

"Horn head?" Clint asked, and Sam frowned.

"That's the one you're focused on? Not the mass murderer?" Sam questioned and Peter huffed.

"Not the point- the point is, I want to know what you guys want out of this." Peter said, and after a beat added, "And not just my happiness, or whatever cheesy shit- I want your honestly." Peter said and no one said anything for a moment.

**

"Peter." Tony said, pushing off the wall he was leaning on and walked to him, and Peter tensed up a bit. "You want honest? Fine. I don't want to share you- and I've told you before. I want you alone, in my bed, moaning my name. And only mine." He said and Peter gulped, trying to focus on the issue at hand and not the image Tony painted of the two of them in bed. "But I also want to see you getting pounded by Rogers six ways to Sunday, and looking up at me while you choke on my-"

\--

"I don't think you need to describe it man." Clint said, and Peter was just on that image.

"My point is, I don't mind sharing you- in fact the thought of sharing you is-"

Peter barely held himself back from jumping Tony's bones then and there, which was a kudos to him.

"I just don't like sharing you with someone I don't trust." Tony said, pulling away, and Peter pouted.

"But you know the Jess and them." Peter said, and Tony pulled back further.

"You're sleeping with all the Defenders?" Sam asked, and Peter tilted his head in confusion.

"Yeah- I thought you guys knew this." Peter said back up.

"Who was the one phone?" Bucky asked, and Peter thought for a second.

"Ma- Daredevil." Peter answered.

"Of course that freaky bastard would do that." Clint said, hearing about what happened and teased Peter many times.

"Look- I haven't slept with any one else-"

"The couple?"

"Well- not in a while, it was just them- and Felicia- and Gwen- but that was one time."

"Kid- how many-" Clint started to say but Natasha elbowed him.

"Don't act like you're a saint." Natasha warned, and Peter scratched his head.

"That still doesn't answer my question." Peter said. "Where are the lines?" He asked, and Tony 'tsked'.

"How 'bout this, we have to know who- and approve of them before hand" Tony said, and Peter tilted his head. "And we trust the- what do call them? Defenders."

"I'm giving you guys the choice to kick them out of my pants, and you guys pass on it?" Peter said, looking around the room, and saw Bucky grinning.

"Can't say they don't know how to have fun." He admitted and Peter blushed.

"Plus, this rivalry has been going on long enough for me to end." Tony said and Peter chuckled.

"Right." Peter said and Natasha nodded at him.

"Where do you draw the line?" Natasha asked,a Peter shrugged.

"I don't really mind anything- so same as you- let me know if it's someone I don't know. which shouldn't be too hard." Peter said, and got a confusing look from some of the members. "What- I just figured you guys already- like you and Tony- then you and Bruce- or Steve and Bucky- Vision and Wanda- um Steve and-"

"Ok- what?" Sam asked confused and Peter realized that it probably-

"Sorry- I thought it was like an open secret- I figured since you guys- woah- ok um-" He felt his phone ring and answered it. "Hello?" He asked as everyone was trying to figure out what happened.

"Peter! You forgot to call again." May said and Peter groaned.

"I'm sorry, May- I just- I had to deal with something important." Peter said and cursed at himself for forgetting.

"It's okay, I get it, priorities change, you don't have time for your Aunt, it's fine-" She said, and Peter knew she was just teasing, but he never wanted her to think that.

"No- I always have time for you May! You're the most important person in my life- always, I promise- I just forgot. I;m sorry." He said, and heard May sigh.

"Peter, it's fine, I know I'm not always going to be you're number one person, life changes, it's just part of life- "

"No, May, you'll always be my number one."

"Ok, well, as you're number one person, i request a day for just us?" She asked and Peter could see just how much she missed him.

"Yeah, tonight I'll come over- and we'll have all of tomorrow." He offered.

"Sounds great. I have to go, now. I just called to remind you you forgot too., I love you, Peter.' 

"I love you too, May." He said and hung up, then turned.

"Is May a Defender?" Sam asked, and Peter shook his head.

"No."

"Didn't we just agree to let each know- do we get to meet her?" Clint said, and Peter frowned.

"I don't think that'd be a good idea." He said, and Tony frowned.

"Why not?" Steve asked.

"Because she doesn't know i'm Spiderman- I only introduced you guys to Gwen because she knew- but I don't know how to explain to May that I know you guys-"

"Easy, tell her you work for me- Personal assistant." Tony supplied and Peter's eyes widen.

"You guys really want to meet my Aunt?" Peter asked and Sam laughed, while everyone else looked dumbfounded.

"Hold on kid, you're telling me- the team has been jealous of your Aunt?" Bruce asked, and Peter laughed.

"No wait= i figured you guys knew."

"Nope/ never came up." Tony said, and Peter laughed even harder at that.

"Ned's going to die laughing at this." Peter said.

"Ok, I need a list of all your friends, and family members." Tony said, and Peter nodded.

"It's not long." Peter said wiping a tear from laughing to hard.

"The family or friends?" Steve asked, and Peter shrugged.

"Both, I only have my Aunt, and besides the Defenders I only really have nine friends- excluding you guys." Peter said, honestly.

"We're friends?" Tony asked with a bit of an attitude, and Peter rolled his eyes.

"Before anything yes. But if you want a different label..."

"King?" Clint asked, and Natasha smacked his head. "Ow! He asked!"


	13. 'Why I am Drinking in the First Place?'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ************** means smut in that part of chapter  
> \------------ means no smut in that part of chapter

By this point, the Defenders and Avengers had met each other serval times, here and there, never all at the same time- it always weird to have two different parts of his life's meet. 

He gone to the club- just go with Harry and Mary Jane- he had told them he was out with a friend, and even invited both groups- but they were busy, they were much further in their lives so he didn't mind. 

"Peter!" She said, holding his phone up, and Peter saw she was recording on snapchat. "Here let me get one of you taking a shot!" She said over the loud music. And he laughed.

"Let Harry give it to you." Mary Jane said, and Peter chuckled.

"You should've been a director, MJ." Peter teased, and Harry nodded as he finished his drink.

"I keep tell ing her that! But I think it'd be a shame if the audience didn't get to see a real actress do her thing." Harry said, and kissed Mary Jane over Peter Shoulder, it felt familiar. reminding Peter of the days they'd all fuck.

"Ready?" Harry whispered in his ear from behind him, and Peter nodded. 

"Born ready Harry." Peter said as MJ started recording.

"Oh, I know." Harry whisper again in his ear, and pulled Peter back dropping a whole shot in his mouth, and Peter barely held back a cough.

Through out the night Mary Jane would randomly record them and post videos of them, and Peter drinking and dancing. Using his and her phone- so he didn't have it at all.

It had been the fourth club they went to where Peter thought he saw Bucky and Frank in the crowd.

"Holy shit guys- I think I'm hallucinating." He joked and Harry laughed.

"Relax Petey." Harry said as they watched Mary Jane dance with a grin she knew from school. Peter couldn't help but look at her and wonder how he was lucky enough to ever fuck her. He knew he was luckier for having both teams- but man if Mary Jane and Harry weren't a score.

Harry had his arm around his shoulders and Peter was leaned into his older friend, which was the perfect position for Harry for whisper very explicit thing in his ear. Peter was sure he had a least semi hard on. 

"Peter." He heard from behind him, and he looked up and saw Frank and Bucky- both looked serious and Peter smiled wide.

"I wasn't seeing things!" Peter said jumping up and Harry stood up to, standing close to Peter just in case.

"You know these guys Petey?" Harry asked, and Peter nodded drunkly.

"Harry- Oh this is Harry you guys!" Peter said throwing an arm over his friend, who helped him not fall by holding him by his waist. "I told you guys about him before- his girlfriends somewhere on the dance floor- I don't know where though-"

"Peter- we're taking you home." Frank said, and gripped Peter, which made Harry hold on tighter. 

"Peter's not going anywhere with you-"

"Woah, woah, relax' Harry, I got this." Peter said, and looked at Bucky and Frank. "Where are we going?" Peter asked, and Harry scoffed.

"Jesus Christ, you're drunk Parker." Harry said, and Mary Jane started coming over.

"Gee, you think?" Bucky said, glaring at Harry.

"Is everything alright?" Mary Jane asked, and stood in-between the two.

"They're trying to take Peter-"

"Why do you have Peter's phone?" Bucky questioned seeing it in her hand, and Peter laughed.

"That's where it went!" He said, and Mary Jane giggled.

"He gave it to him, he tends to lose his phone when we go out." She said with a smile, then frowned a bit, "Why are you trying to take Peter?"

"He's our boyfriend, now, if you don't let him go-" Frank said, and Peter held his hand up.

"Woah- no need to break my hands- bye Harry, bye MJ, I'll call you guys in the morning." Peter said feeling a bit more sober at the threat, and Mary Jane squinted her eyes at the men, but nodded, and gave Peter a kiss on the check 

"You better." She said and Harry gave him a hug before handing him over to Bucky.

Peter felt himself being dragged away in Bucky's strong arms.

"You're mad." Peter said with a pout, and went to apologize when Frank scoffed.

"He's Jealous." He clarified and Peter smiled like a dummy.

"Hey, you're hot when you're jealous you know that?" Peter said looking at Frank who was next to him. "Both of you, jesus christ how did I get so lucky." He said and the cold air hit him, making him hug Bucky.

"Kid, you're lucky you're drunk." Bucky said, and Peter pulled back a bit so he was looking at Bucky in the eye.

"Why's that?" He slurred, and Bucky rolled his eyes. "And I'm the childish one." He said when Bucky didn't answer.

"You are the childish one." Frank said, and Peter squinted his eyes at him.

"Nope. Because if I was childish I'd do this." Peter said and before either of them could register what he said, he jumped out of Bucky's arm and ran.

"Peter!" They called out, and Peter laughed running down the busy streets, as they chased him

He made sure to stay slow so they could catch up.

And finally they pushed him into an alley.

***************

"Rough." He said as Bucky shoved him into a wall. "I like it." Bucky looked torn between kissing him and yelling at him- so Peter made a decision for him, flipped them so Bucky was against the wall and smashed their lips together.

He heard Frank come into the alley and pulled away. 

"You found us!" Peter said, feeling the man get behind him. He spun so he was facing Frank and pushed back against Bucky, who groaned at the friction. and kissed Frank letting his knee brush up against the mans dick. "Come on guys I can't be doing all the work." Peter whined, and Bucky pulled him against him with a strong grip on his waist, while Frank undid his pants.

"Keep moaning like that and someones going to come." Bucky said, apparently Peter had been moaning restlessly, and peter couldn't help but grin, and undo Bucky's pants.

"That's the point." Peter said while Bucky kissed his neck.

He knew it was messy, and that his breath probably tasted like straight vodka but Peter was in heaven. He wasn't sure if that said more about Peter or Heaven, he didn't care as he used his other hand to undo Franks pants, and shove his hand down Franks pants while he did the same with Bucky. 

Frank moved one hand to his ass and another to his waist to keep him against him firmly, and Bucky took the opportunity to jerk Peter off from behind.

"Fuck- " Peter said feeling close, and it was like Frank and Bucky work together to getting closer to the edge, and then they both stopped, still against him, kissing him, but slower,

"You guys?" He questioned slowing down his movements as well, and Bucky chuckled. "Come on." He said trying to thrust but Frank held him in place with the hand on his hip. 

"Who do you belong to?" Bucky asked, slowly jerking him off, and Peter whined at the slowness.

"You guys. Please- just-" He said, he just needed to cum.

"Ask nicely?" Frank teased, and Peter groaned in frustration.

"Let me cum. Please- " and they did, They mad him cum in three second after that. He moaned and went limp for a second. "Holy shit, I love you guys." He said and felt both men tense- though he didn't notice because he was in a blissed out state. 

he heard a honk and they tucked him back in his pants, while doing the same to themselves, then carried him into a car.

He knew it was Happy- even if the divider was up.

He came to it when the door slam closed, and saw the to men sitting next to each other.

"Did I say you guys looked hot already?" Peter asked, and saw Bucky chuckled, while Frank's lip tugged letting Peter know he was holding back a smile.

He took in their a appearance and realized they hadn't cum, they both still had boners.

"You don't have to-" Bucky said seeing his line of vision, and Peter licked his lips.

"I want to." He replied with a grin.

\------------------------

"You want to tell me the reason why I had to give Happy a raise- again?" Tony asked the next morning as he walked into the living room of the compound, where Peter, Steve and Bucky were.

"This is the first time it's my fault." Peter defend himself, and Tony grinned.

"Right, so you had a pretty interesting night, How'd it go, only saw a couple of those videos your 'friend' posted?" Tony said, and Peter groaned forgetting about those.

"I don't know- I do know it ended great." Peter said, and gave Bucky a looked, as the man grinned in pride.

Steve hummed, and rest his chin on top of his head. Peter was on his lap so it was pretty easy for the man to do that.

"Well, Castle told me to tell you he left your phone in your room." Tony said, and Peter smiled, he might had been blurry on what happened last night but he sure remembered this morning.- and Frank made sure he remembered before he left this morning.

"Now, we need to talk about last night." Tony said, and Peter frowned.

"What about it?"

"You failed to mention the 'friends' you were going out with still wanted to sleep with you." Tony said, and Peter squinted his eyes at the man.

"No, they don't-" Peter said and got off of Steve's lap and stood up so all three men could see him. "Even if they did-"

"And they did." Bucky commented and Peter shot him a look.

"I wouldn't- I know I have in the past- and I don't regret- but I wouldn't ruin what I have now- for a thirty- maybe forty-five if we took our time- minute hookup." Peter said, and Looked at Tony. "They're not worth losing you. Any of you. Now, I have to go answer May's messages on why I am drinking in the first place."


	14. 'You're Going to Get Yourself Hurt'

"Ok, but if you had to pick one of the Avengers to fuck?" Harry asked one day while they hung out at with Frank and Bucky- both groups sent them since Harry had met them, just to see if they liked him. Or approved.

"Harry!" Mary Jane warned, and Peter blushed, not know how to tell Harry he had fuck all of the Avengers already.

"What? It's hypothetical, they can't get mad, right, you don't care right?" Harry asked, putting down his glass, and Frank just looked away from the Harry, and Bucky just grinned for a second.

"See, personally-"

"Nat?" Peter questioned and MJ gave him a look. "Black Widow? Her names Natasha isn't it?" Peter saved sheepishly, remembering to them Peter didn't know them.

"Yeah, I got a thing for red heads." Harry said ignoring Peter's stumble, and played with MJ's hair. 

"Of course you do." Peter said and Harry looked over at him and winked. 

"Don't worry, Petey, you're still my favorite brunette." Harry said, and Peter rolled his eyes, and caught Bucky clench his fist tight. 

"You mind helping me get more drinks, Barnes?" Frank asked Bucky- seeing the mans discomfort and Peter squeezed the mans hand.

"Sure." Bucky said and just before they walked out Harry spoke.

"So between Buck and Franky boy, who's better?" Harry asked, and Peter glared at his friend, he knew Harry liked to stir Peter up but this was different.

"Har-"

"Better yet, who do you think you'll actually get serious with?" Harry asked, and Peter fisted his hand, but let it go with a breath.

"Harry, stop-" Mary Jane stopped him, only to rile up Harry more.

"What? It's just a question, plus I think Petey might have to think about it, there's a reason we didn't add him to our relationship MJ-" He said and looked back at Peter. "You can only really be faithful to one person, that said, which one are you keeping, the broken soldier or the wounded one?" Harry asked, and Peter shot through his sit and punched his friend.

"Peter!" He heard MJ shout, and in a second Bucky was pulling him off Harry.

"Come on." Frank said, pulling the two out, and Peter took a deep breath and nodded.

"Give me a second I need to talk to them-" They both gave Peter a look and Peter huffed. "Just talk- I promise." He said, and then walked back into the room.

"What the hell, Parker-"

"Harry, you know I love you like a brother- but sometimes you can be too much even for me- and I honestly hoped you guys could get along-"

"Peter, you're going to get yourself hurt-" Harry yelled, and Peter scoffed. 

"Don't act like you're watching out for me, Harry." Peter said.

"I am! You're going to get hurt- people can only share for so long- and once they get tired of that... they'll leave you, Peter. And I'll be here for you, and I tell you I told you so-"

"You don't know what you're talking about." Peter said, and at this point Peter felt like he was convincing himself, even his voice was shaky.

"You can see it too. They'll get tired- not only is there two, but they're much older- they have their own life's, on goals- hell I'm pretty sure the broken one-"

"He has a name-"

"Whatever- I'm pretty sure he's already retired- he'll want someone to travel the world- to wake up with him in the morning- not someone who'll wake up and go to school, Peter, he'll get tired of working for some attention, they both will, it's just how things are!" He said softly, but painted a terrible future with the soft voice. "Peter, I don't want to see you hurt, neither does MJ- so if you're staying with either of them and need a place to stay... our door is always open-"

"Harry-" Peter wanted him to stop, it hurt to think about them leaving him- of getting tired of his shit.

"Peter, you have to prepare yourself, and if you won't break it off, at least cushion your fall." Harry said, and Peter shook his head, and Harry held him. "I know you don't want to hear this, Pete. But it'll happen if you're not careful, so pick one, the one that makes you happier-"

"They both-"

"That's not possible, Peter." Harry said, and Peter sniffled. "It's not, possible." Harry said pulling away and looking into Peter's eyes. "- not equally." He said, and Peter huffed.

"Their waiting for you." MJ said, and Peter's heart skipped. "Just think about it, Peter, I don't want to see you get hurt." She said and Peter nodded. "Take care."

"Ok." he said, and walked out to see Frank and Bucky on the wall.

"Hey, you okay?" Frank asked, looking at his now red rimmed eyes, then back at the apartment.

"I'm fine." Peter said, with a sniffle, and Bucky gave him a side look, but pulled them to the elevator.

"What'd you talk about?" Frank asked, and Peter looked up at the man.

Should he tell them? It was nothing- their relationship was strong, a few words wouldn't hurt, but if he told them it might plant doubt....

"Nothing." Peter said, and got a look from both men that made Peter think they heard what Harry screamed. "Nothing important anyways." Peter said, and looked at his hands. "Sorry about dragging you guys here." Peter said as they stepped out of the elevator and into the lobby.

\-------------

'Can't I'm patrolling' 'School' 'testing' 'studying' 'with May' 'tutoring' 'study group' group project' 

Peter was making his own fears a reality, he knew it, but the longer he avoided them the more impossible it seemed to face them.


	15. 'Why are You Avoiding Us'

"Peter?" Steve said from the couch as Peter landed in the tower, Spiderman suit on and all.

"Steve! what are you doing up?" Peter asked, staying where he was at, even kept the mask on.

"You haven't been eating, figured I'd stay up and wait for to come home and make sure you sit down and have a proper meal."He answered and Peter gulped.

"Oh, you didn't have to... I just ate with Deadpool." Peter said, and Steve sighed but kept his composure.

"You two were patrolling together?" He asked and Peter nodded, and based off body language, he gave the wrong answer. "Is that why you haven't patrolled with Murdock?" Steve asked, and Peter tensed.

"And cause I haven't really been around that side of town since most of the crime rate had gone down-"

"Peter. Why are you avoiding us?" Steve asked, and Peter really should've know Steve wouldn't beat around the bush.

"I'm not-"

"Peter, you slept in your dorm more this week than you have the past couple years." Steve and and it was evident in his voice he was upset. "Not to mention, you haven't sat down and ate with us since you went to your friends house with Bucky and Frank." Steve pointed out and Peter slumped his shoulder. "What happened? What did he say to you?"

"He didn't-"

"Peter, you wouldn't punch someone for no reason- you wouldn't even punch your high school bully." He said and Peter felt a lump in his throat. "Tell me, please. I just want to fix this" He plead.

"I punched him... because he called- he said... F-Frank was a broken soldier...then he called... called Bucky a wounded one." Peter said, and saw Steve clench his fist, and try to control his breathing. "And I'm avoiding you guys... because he told me no one could be faithful to more than one person- and that eventually if I didn't... If I didn't choose, they'd get tired. He said they wouldn't want to be with someone still going to school, and having to put work into seeing, he said... " Peter was crying at this point, because Harry was right.

Harry and MJ proved that.

"He said, I couldn't love two people at the same time- and he's right, I can't-not with out hurting you guys- not with out being selfish. I'm just wasting your time." Peter sobbed, and Steve was in front of him in a second, and had Peter in his arms.

"That's not true Peter- You're not selfish." Steve pulled pulled and gripped Peter's chin and made them make eye contact. " And the only person you're hurting, is yourself, Peter. We all agreed that sharing you was alright, you're not wasting anybodies time, we all want to be here." He said, and kissed his forehead. 

"I'm sorry." Peter said hugging Steve tightly.

"It's ok." Steve said, picking Peter up and walking to the elevator, whispering reassuring things in his ear the whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter- I know, but I might post another one tonight, so dime si quieren otro


	16. "Shh- Plot convince- maybe a bit of lazy writing-" Hi I AM DEADPOOOOOOOL The AmAZZING- The AuthOr Went on a break- Ok you can Have the Keyboard back ahsim_yannd- oh does that mean Danny? Misha! OW ok I get the hint- no more keyboard hogging-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daddy Deadpool-Stole you guys a chapter!

Peter checked his phone to see Wade texted him 'Here baby boy!'

"Where're you heading?" Scott asked.

"To hang out with Wade." Peter said, putting the mask on- and patted the mans shoulder- Scott was one of the few Avengers that had a relationship outside of the team. Hope was nice, and brutal- he had seen her and Scott sparing once and felt bad for the man.

Scott looked hesitant and Peter stopped in his step.

"You alright, Scott?" Peter asked, watching Scott avoid his eyes for a second.

"Nothing- I was just, I thought Cap didn't like it when you hung out with Deadpool- or any of the team really-"

"I'm a big boy." Peter said and Scott nodded a bit, but gave a 'are you really?' look. "I'll let them know, if you're worried= here- FRIDAY can you tell them- he's waiting on me." Peter said, and heard FRIDAY confirm his message sent, and jumped out.

He reached the roof top and saw Deadpool coloring on the edge.

"Are your friends this childish too?" Peter asked, refraining from saying 'and they call me childish'.

"I think you mean 'Artistic' No- Not by a long shot." Wade said stuffing the paper and crayons into a bag he had. "By the way- loving the new look- but I feel like it's really throwing off our matching outfits skit-"

"Wade- for the last time- I wasn't trying to match you-"

"Uh huh, that's what they all say, honestly it's flattering-"

"Where are we going?" Peter asked, following Wade- then caught him as the Merc jumped off the tall building. "You need to stop doing that-"

"My hero! Oh- drop me and swing down- we can do that kissing scene- Iconic- I always wanted to be Kristen du- Kirsten? Dustin? Well-"

"Wade- I'm not kissing you- if that's what you're asking."

"Why not!" Wade asked, and Peter sighed. "Is it because of your crazy orgy thing you have going on with the-"

"What-"

"Yeah thought so-"

"How-" Peter went to ask but Wade landed and put a finger where Peter's lips should be.

"Shh- Plot convince- maybe a bit of lazy writing-" He said and Softly patted Peter's cheek. "Just know Papa knows." He said and ran to a cab.

Honestly he didn't know what to make of that, but followed Wade.

"Settle in- Petey-pie- we got a long ride- and I ate a couple burritos before you swung in." Wade said and got in the cab.

"What-" And Wade pulled him in. 

"Now- we have to drive safe because it's not my car-" Wade said but sped off quickly.


	17. 'Everyone is Welcomed Here.'

It didn't take long for Peter to regret coming with Wade- because not two minutes in Xavier's mansion A metal man- Colossus dragged Wade away- leaving Peter alone- because Peter was not going to get in the middle of that.

"Spiderman?" A woman with a hint of an accent called, and he turned around. She was magnetic, her white hair made her stand out even more.

"Yes?" Peter said realizing he needed to answer.

"I'm Ororo, but you can call me Storm." She said and walked to him, he held out a hand, and she smiled. 

"I- I know." Peter stuttered as she shook his hands. "I-I'm a fan." He said and she offered a soft smile.

"The feeling is mutual, I admire the way you help you the people of New York." She said and Peter felt giddy.

"Thanks- I mean it's nothing compared to what you do-"

"Nonsense Spiderman." Peter heard from behind him and he turned quickly recognizing the voice. 

"T'Challa." Peter said and reminded himself not to bow. "H-how are you?" Peter asked, stepping back so he could see the two heroes. "I didn't know you came here. Do you go to school here?" Peter questioned and T'Challa chuckled and moved to stand next to Storm.

"No- I'm here visiting my Fiancé." He said and Peter's eyes bugged out- 

"What- Oh my god- that's crazy- I mean not- Congratulations!" Peter said and making them laugh. "How long- I mean that's probably none of my business- um how's Shuri?" Peter asked.

"I was going to ask the same thing." Storm said looking up at her Fiancé. "I thought you said you were bring her this time?" She asked, and Peter looked around.

"She's with Jean, and Cyclops." T'Challa said, and then looked over at Peter. "Would you like to join us?" Peter nodded quickly. 

"Yeah- that'd be great! And sure beats walking around looking for Deadpool." Peter said and Storm frowned.

"He's here?" She asked and he nodded.

"He's the one who brought me... I don't know why though." Peter said and realized he basically just barged in to someone else's house. "Um- sorry I should've asked-"

"No, it's ok, everyone is welcomed here." Storm said, and Peter nodded, knowing she couldn't see his smile.

"Thanks."


	18. 'I Don't Why- But He Did'

Peter hadn't seen Deadpool the rest of the day- but Scott-Summers-AKA Cyclops- told him it was better that way. He had to catch a ride with Logan- who wasn't the best conversationalist, but Peter was used to it. and at the end got a 'Well you're not as annoying as Wade.' He swung the rest of the way to the Tower and was met with most of the team.

"We having a movie night?" Peter asked, then remembered it was late- like next day late.

"Peter- where's you're phone?" Steve asked and Peter patted his pockets before remembering what happened.

"Right- Um, so it wasn't my fault exactly- but it exploded." Peter said sheepishly and took off his mask. Missing the reaction, but looked up to see Bucky in front of him and checking him over- "Woah- hey, relax it was fine-"

"How is your phone exploding fine?" Bruce asked, and Peter almost slipped out of Bucky's grip- but the soldier held him from behind.

"well, it's not- but I am."

"Did Wilson hurt you?" Clint asked, and Peter frowned in confusion. 

"What- No, he wasn't even there when it happened." Peter said, and saw their confusion.

"Who were you with?" Natasha asked.

"The X-men." Peter said, then saw the stiffen. 

"Why-"

"Look- Wade took me to Xavier's mansion-" Peter held his hands up- well as up as he could- which wasn't much because of Bucky holding him. "-Look I don't why- but he did, but then Colossus ended up grabbing him the first five minutes we were there- then I ran into Storm and T'Challa- and they were nice- did you know- never mind- point is they took care of me- and I got to met the rest of the team- Like Logan, Scott- Summers, Jean, Shuri- finally- she's pretty cool."

"Glad you had fun." Steve said with a breath, and Peter smiled at him.

"Yeah, it was cool- plus on my way back I stopped a drug shipment from floating off-"

"What?!" 

"Relax- I learned my lesson from last time- I called the police ahead of time from a phone booth, then started webbing them up- but there was this weird girl with a black suit-"

"Kid- you need to call for back up-"

"No, I totally had it- plus I thought you guys were already asleep." he said and Bucky threw him over his shoulder.

"Speaking of which." 

\---------------

"Come on- they're nothing like Mary Jane and.. Harry." Peter argued. "Plus- they actually know i'm Spiderman- and Ned's dying to meet you guys-"

"Do they know the situation?" Clint asked, and Peter tilted his head... huh.

"I guess."

"You guess?"Sam asked, and Peter shrugged.

"Kid, they either know you're ours- or they don't." Bruce said and Thor nodded.

"I see very little space of there to be any grey area-" Thor said and Peter thought on it, he was sure they knew he slept with some of them- but not sure if they knew they were in a weird relationship...

"You'd think." Peter said, and laid his head in the mans lap.= for the man to play with his hair.

*********ISH**********

"You have way too much energy than humanly possible." Clint said and Peter chuckled, while catching the another Clint shot out.

"Well, considering I'm not entirely human..." Peter started and Clint rolled his eyes.

"Funny-" He said and shot way too high for Peter to catch.

"Cheater." Peter said and stuck his tongue out and climbed the wall to remove the arrow from the wall.

"I think I can think of another way to tire you out." Natasha said, and Peter's heart skipped- then slipped from the wall.

"You'd think he'd get used to it?" Clint joked, and Peter flipped him the bird, as the two spies walked to him.

"Well, I haven't- and I don't think I ever will." Peter said, looking up from where he was on his back. Man he really was lucky.

"You really are an open book, Kroshka." She said and Peter blushed- man sometimes he which he kept the mask on- no he never regretted taking it off- but he sure wished he could control his facial expression more.


	19. AUTHOR NOTe

Please read the next chapter at https://archiveofourown.org/series/1372774

 

It's Losing A Spider, It picks up where this one leaves off

Sorry for not saying anything, but there's already a chapter or two up, please enjoy those, till tomorrow.


End file.
